Counting the Cost
by cmartlover
Summary: Rose and the human Doctor suffer a terrible loss. Elsewhere, River Song endures the most painful experience of her life. Alone. Little does she know that one trip gone awry will change her life forever,forcing her to make the hardest choice imaginable.10.5/Rose; 11/River
1. Alone

**Author's Note: I've had the idea for this story for some time, but now I finally decided to write the first chapter. It features 10.5/Rose and 11/River, and it's a babyfic of sorts, but more than likely unlike one you've ever read before. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

A pair of dark eyes gazed longingly at the white specks and silver swirls that caressed the midnight sky.

The luscious spheres of fires that the humans called, 'stars,' were shining brighter than usual, their glistening light serving to illuminate the face of a weary man in a pinstriped suit.

Although he was somewhat enthralled and comforted by their beautiful radiance, deep down in the bottom of his heart he felt the stench of reality taking hold, strengthening its meddlesome grip on his life.

No matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise, the human Doctor had to accept the truth.

These were not _his_ stars. They were not the same impossible wonders that a daft old man had once sought to explore with his wonderful blue box thousands of years before.

Those enthralling balls of luminescence were of another universe, the one of which he now lived. They were nothing more than broken memories of a life once led by a weary traveler—a life stored up in his own head, though it had never truly been his.

Sometimes he could mentally block the images of that past from his mind, but every time he came close to doing so, an irresistible desire echoed from within his soul, telling him that he could not ignore something that was so deeply engrained within the very core of his being.

The thrill of wandering about the universe was at times so intense that the only way he could maintain his sanity was by taking a breath of fresh air in the revitalizing coolness of a starry night, like this one.

But as the reflections of those bright dots twinkled in his eyes, he remembered that a life such as that was meant for another. He would never again relish the beauty of a million sparkling planets, nor would he hold the responsibility of the entire universe upon his shoulders.

Perhaps it was better this way.

Sighing inwardly, the spiky haired man shuffled slightly, his slender fingers stroking the golden band that adorned in left finger, reminding him of what he did have to be thankful for in this parallel version of Earth.

Rose Tyler. His wife. The woman who had stolen his single human heart and continually given him the will to live day after day.

If it hadn't been for that seemingly ordinary blonde, his life in this limited world would be entirely depressing and hopeless.

She had tamed the storm brewing from within a man who had been born out of violence and bloodshed.

Together that had built a life that the Doctor would never have, and although it was often difficult to live domestically in a single place, the work he and his wife busied themselves with at Torchwood was often very rewarding.

Because even without his beloved time machine, the only man in that universe with the knowledge of the Time Lords could still make a difference in the world.

Rose had taught him that, and now as he recalled his past experiences, his heart clung to that hope desperately.

_I may not have the TARDIS, but this Earth still needs defending._

The man's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the soft pitter patter of footsteps that resounded from nearby, gradually reaching a crescendo as they continued to veer closer.

Looping his arm gently around her waist, the human Doctor pulled his wife close to him.

For a moment, the two simply stood there in complete silence, neither willing to speak.

"I knew I'd find you here." The blonde woman finally spoke, her light eyes locking on to those of her husband. "You really miss it, don't you?" He knew immediately what she was referring to.

"Yeah."

"So do I." She whispered, her voice breaking as her warm hand delved into his.

His heart convulsed at the pain in her tone, and he searched her face, wanting to understand what was troubling her.

It was then that his perceptive eyes noticed the puffiness of her cheeks, the dark circles beneath her lashes becoming apparent.

"Rose," he breathed, his fingers gently stroking her face. "What's happened?"

A single droplet had now trickled down her reddened cheek, and she looked up silently pleading with him, her hand lingering above her stomach.

"I—" She tried to give him an explanation, but in truth he already had a very probable idea of what had happened.

Her bottom lip quivered, and he held her more securely in his arms as she tried her best to admit the truth.

"I-it came back n-negative. The test. I—" Rose Tyler tried her very hardest to remain strong, but it was no use because the tears came unrelentingly, and she had no control over her emotions.

His heart sank. Partly because of his own disappointment, but more so because of her sadness over the situation. He knew how much his wife longed to have a baby.

In fact, her agony nearly moved him to tears, though he was able to restrain himself, holding it all inside.

_Be brave for her. If nothing else, be brave for Rose. It's what _he _would do._

Sifting his hand through her hair in a gesture of comfort, he forced her bleary eyes to meet his own.

"I'm sorry." His voice was genuine, though etched with despair. "We'll make it through this, I promise."

Rocking her back and forth slightly, the Doctor hoped to whatever God there was that he was right.

* * *

Burning—it was the only sensation that ravaged the woman's mind as her body writhed in agony.

Her brow was laced with sweat, and her light eyes were watering as she felt a burst of pain rush from her abdomen.

"Ugh…" She groaned loudly, as her hand clutched her abnormally large stomach.

Cringing, River Song, nearly screamed, her body forced to battle yet another contraction.

"Doctor—" Her voice shuddered, and she cried for the man who would never come.

She was only vaguely aware of the fact that the cat-like nurse had squeezed her hand more tightly.

"It's alright, Miss Song. You're doing great. Keep pushing."

But River scarcely heard any of it; every last thought was centered upon a certain man in a bow tie.

Her heart lurched from within her chest as she visualized her husband in her mind.

"Please…I…I…need you…" she rasped between breaths as the heavy droplets streamed down her wet cheeks.

In that moment, the curly haired woman wanted nothing more than for her husband to cradle her in his arms, to hold her close to his hearts.

A sudden force jolted from within her belly, causing her to whimper.

"You're almost there! Just keep pushing. You'll be alright." The nurse's attempts to persuade her met little success.

_Alright_? How was she supposed to be alright when she was enduring the most agonizing experience of her life _without_ the man she loved?

"Doctor…" River breathed his name again, unable to focus on anything else.

She yearned for him desperately, with her entire mind, body, and soul, but she knew that her desires would not be fulfilled.

Because she hadn't told him.

It was for his protection, she had reassured herself so many times.

Only now did she truly realize just how vain she had been. It was one thing to justify something in one's mind, but it was quite another thing to physically endure it alone.

A series of hazy memories bled together, as River painfully recollected the last nine months of her life.

At first, she hadn't been showing at all, so when her husband had whisked her off in his TARDIS it had been a rather easy feat to conceal the truth from him.

However, as time progressed, she accumulated a perception filter in order to hide her pregnancy, not just from the Doctor, but also from the management at Stormcage, as well as a far greater threat that had long ago stolen her from her own parents.

The thought of having her Time Lord child endure the same if not more severe torment that she had was simply inconceivable.

_That's why I'm doing this. _

River's words pulsated through her convoluted mind, resounding louder than the indistinguishable mumblings of the nurse who knelt beside her.

Eyeing the familiar white walls that encased her, the curly haired woman could hardly believe she had only been in that place for less than a day.

It had been years since she was last hospitalized in the Sisters of the Infinite Schism facility, but she remembered her first experience there quite well.

This was the only hospital she had ever been treated in, and it had the greatest medical care available. The same nurse who currently sat at her bedside had tended to her in the past, and for that reason, River was able to entrust her with the responsibility of delivering her alien child.

_How much longer…do I have to…_

Utilizing her lingering strength, River Song redirected her thoughts to the current task at hand.

An exasperated sigh erupted from her throat as another contraction of a greater intensity than the earlier ones swept through her body.

"That's it! The baby's coming! Just keep pushing, you've nearly done it!"

River did her best to heed the nurse's words, despite the fact that her head was throbbing like mad.

_Doctor…_

Her heart pleaded once again, as she suffered another excruciating  
burst of pain.

After a few minutes, she felt like her body would give out at any given moment.

Seeping into a dreamlike state, River hardly listened as the nurse announced the infant's gender.

"It's a gir—"

The last word faded into a sea of foaming darkness as the Doctor's wife drifted into a state of unconsciousness, her aching body collapsing with weariness.

* * *

Jolting upward, the curly haired woman was aroused by a gut-wrenching cry.

It took about thirty seconds for her blurry vision to adjust completely to her surroundings.

"Oh, good. You're awake now, Miss Song." The nurse spoke calmly from above, a tiny white bundle folded in her arms.

"What? How long have I been out?" River inquired frantically, fearful that someone had stolen her child away while she had been sleeping.

"Only about thirty-six hours, Miss. But, don't worry, your daughter has been under my constant care since the moment she arrived, and I am the only person in this hospital, besides you, who is aware of her existence." The cat-like woman reassured the trembling River Song.

"C-can I hold her?" the new mother asked quietly, her voice quivering.

"Yes, just hold her like this. Good, that's right. There you go."

Nestling the baby gently in her arms, River scanned her tiny features, in awe of the adorable eyes that locked onto her, and the small dark curls that crowned the infant's head.

"She's…beautiful…" River's heart melted at the sight of her daughter, and an indescribable sense of grief devoured her limbs. How she longed to share the moment with her husband, to show him what they had made together.

As her baby's hearts pounded against River's chest, her throat closed and silent tears pooled in her eyes.

Her heart was filled with an instant love for this child, and yet she was painfully aware of what had to be done.

She could not raise her daughter.

The realization had occurred to her long ago, but only in that precise moment did it truly ravage her heart.

Bending down, River pressed her lips against the baby's soft forehead.

"I love you, little one. Always and completely. And so does your father." Her voice broke as she spoke to her daughter for the first time, wondering if she could ever keep this terrible secret from the Doctor.

_I have to. I can't make him go through this. He's suffered enough. I can't do it to him again._

The situation in itself was extremely dangerous, and River knew that if she stayed in that hospital any longer the Silence could catch on, and there was absolutely no way she was willing to let that happen.

_I've got to get out of here. There's no time. It's too dangerous. I can't just wait around._

Even as these thoughts swam in her mind, she wondered exactly where she would take her daughter.

Glancing down at the Vortex Manipulator that was looped around her wrist, River decided that that would be her quickest way out.

_But is it safe? _

She studied her baby's beautiful face and decided that she would have to take the risk because if she didn't, her child would be in an incredibly dangerous position.

Cradling her daughter with one arm, River began to tap coordinates into her time travel device.

The nurse's eyes widened in horror.

"Ma'am, you're in no state to go anywhere! I fear for your health. You can't…"

"I don't have a choice." The curly haired woman continued to press buttons, mentally working out her destination in her mind.

_Let's see, I could pop off at my parents' house._

Images of the deadly Weeping Angels suddenly pounded through her mind, and she remembered what had become of them.

It was then that she felt a sharp needle puncture her skin, causing her mind to swirl with confusion.

"What have you done to me?" River demanded of the nurse, her light eyes terrified.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice. You need to rest."

"No…too dangerous…I've got to…get out of here…anywhere…" Her voice came out in short bursts as she continued to fumble the controls of her Vortex Manipulator, no longer caring that she had no idea where she might end up.

Holding the baby more securely, River zipped her eyes shut as a sudden light enveloped them, the force hastily zapping them elsewhere.

It was strange, something was terribly wrong; it had never felt like this before.

A second later, the curly haired woman was strewn across a sandy beach in who-knew-where, her screaming daughter clinging to her as the antiseptic finally took over.

Little did River Song know that the simple Norwegian beach was a place notoriously known as "Bad Wolf Bay."

* * *

**Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I have a lot more in mind to write about, if I receive enough feedback. Feel free to check out some of my other stories, which are posted on my profile page. Please take this moment to leave a review.**

**Have a brilliant day!**


	2. Discovery

**Author's Note: Thank you for the lovely reviews:) This chapter begins in the human Doctor's POV. I hope you enjoy it. Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated:)**

* * *

A sudden buzzing noise reverberated throughout the small living room, causing the dozing man to jolt upward.

Slowly he was aroused from his slumber, dazed and confused to begin with.

His bleary vision began to settle as he peered cautiously about the room, recognizing the peaceful face of his wife who slept beside him.

_What? Huh? What are we doing in here?_

The human Doctor shifted his gaze downward, noting the fact that his weary limbs were sprawled across the comfy sofa, with Rose nestling in the crook of his arm, her hand dreamily pressed to her stomach.

"Oh, right." He spoke aloud, finally beginning to recall the events of the night.

Replaying his recent memories in his Time Lord mind, the man in the pinstriped suit attempted to sort out his jumbled musings.

_We were outside, gazing at the stars. Talking…and we went back inside because it was getting late. Then we talked for hours and hours…and somehow we both fell asleep in here._

His dark eyes shifted back down to his wife, and his heart twisted slightly at the way she was silently stroking her belly.

"Oh, Rose…" The Doctor's husky whisper was cut off by another startling sound that originated from a nearby coffee table.

_Again? This can't be good…_

Relinquishing his phone, the man hastily moved it to his ear.

He was only vaguely aware that the young blond had begun to stir, since his attention was fixated on the trembling voice at the end of the line.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir, but we didn't know who else to contact." A familiar voice stuttered.

"This had_ better _be important. It's three o' clock in the morning, mind you. Out with it, then." The Doctor quipped, his tone of voice similar to a certain fiery Donna Noble.

"I-It's r-really very bad, sir, the situation, I mean. You see, our scans detect that the walls of reality are opening again."

"What do you mean?" The human Doctor raised an eyebrow, before starting to pace nervously about the room.

"Doctor, wha—" Rose whimpered, her heavy eyelids opening.

"Shhhhh." Intent on continuing the telephone conversation, the man calmly lifted a finger to his lips. As a result, his wife's forehead scrunched up slightly. "It's Torchwood," the Doctor informed her, his fingers still clasping the phone to his ear.

"I said, '_what_ do you mean?'" He annunciated each constant sound very purposefully.

"T-there's no time to explain, I'm sorry, but we need you to get over here right away, sir," the other man's voice was very shaky.

"It would be rather good to know _exactly_ what I'm getting myself into. And blimey, if you call me 'sir,' one more time, I _swear_—" Suddenly aware of the sternness in Rose's eyes, the Doctor piped down.

"Sorry, sir—I mean, Dr. Smith, but this is a code yellow. And I'm afraid that this line may no longer be secure, so I must hang up, now."

He felt his heart pound rhythmically in his chest, its tempo increasing by the second.

"But—" The human Doctor started, but halted as soon as a small click rumbled from the other end of the line.

"What's happened?" Rose inquired; already keen enough to realize that the situation was very serious.

"They want me to get over there as soon as possible." His tone was laced with an odd mixture of weariness and fear.

"But, why? At this time of morning, what could they possibly need you there for?" Her voice was groggy and the circles beneath her eyes were heavily apparent.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure, but they've issued a code yellow, and that's obviously a very bad sign." Purposely concealing a small amount of knowledge on that topic from his wife, the Doctor decided that it would be best not to inform Rose about the possibility of the walls of reality opening again, unless he was completely certain of the fact.

"I that case, I think you'd better get to Torchwood." She eyed him somewhat warily.

A bit of sadness was evident in her expression, and she stroked her abdomen methodically.

That was an obvious indication if there ever was one.

Rose needed him. And he didn't want to leave her.

"I can't just abandon you like that, Rose; your well-being far outweighs whatever problems Torchwood has landed its way into." Even then, the man was conflicted, unsure as to which issue was truly his top priority.

If the walls of reality genuinely were reopening, then, as the only man in this universe with the knowledge of the Time Lords, he was the sole person equipped for dealing with that prospect.

"I'm fine, Doctor." The sorrow in her eyes contradicted that statement. "You'd best not delay any longer. If they want you over there this bad, then they must have a bloody good reason for it."

"Well, I suppose you're right. I'd better get to Torchwood, or else they might resort to desperate measures to ensure my arrival."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we? You know what they're capable of. So, off you go, then." She tried to maintain a smile, though in truth she was battling the urge to come along, despite the fact that she was in no state to do so.

"Alright. I'll hopefully be able to sort out whatever they need me to. But, you take care of yourself, yeah? Get some rest, and then by the time you wake up I'll be back, already. You'll hardly even realize I've been gone."

_Unless this situation is as bad as I fear it could be._

This inner thought taunted his mind, reminding him of the reality of what could be occurring at that very instant.

He could tell by the way Rose was staring at him that she was not oblivious to his concerns.

The Doctor's wife was perceptive, but after knowing him for so long she was willing to trust him completely, even if it meant she had to wait for a better time to learn of the answers she desired.

After giving his wife a quick goodbye kiss, the man in the pinstriped suit made his way out of the room, having only a vague idea of what he was getting himself into.

His single human heart drummed rapidly in his chest.

There was one line of that recent phone conversation that he couldn't seem to brush off. It pulsated through his mind unrelentingly, until he could no longer deny the truth and the terror it ensued.

_'The walls of reality are opening again._'

Little did he know that this was only the least of his troubles.

* * *

"Dr. Smith, thank you for coming. I apologize for the terrible timing, but as they say, 'desperate times call for desperate measures.'"A paranoid looking new-recruit fingered his clipboard nervously, before ushering for the man in the pinstriped suit to proceed down the corridor.

The human Doctor had half-expected Torchwood's underground London location to be completely disorientated, but instead, the workers who occupied the night shift seemed relatively unfazed.

"I sincerely hope you have a good reason for calling me here this early in the morning, especially considering the fact that not a single person in this area besides you exhibits any signs of paranoia over a situation as serious as this." Shooting him a look, the Doctor mounted the tension between them.

The man did not respond.

For the next few minutes the two men continued through a series of secret hallways and areas of the complex that only a select group of people were even aware of.

Neither of them spoke a word.

"So, tell me, Mr.—" The Doctor hastily read the man's nametag. "Greene, is it? Why is it that in an organization as covert as Torchwood the threat of potential universe collapse doesn't seem to bother anyone?"

Looking down at the ground sheepishly, the other man spoke very quietly.

"Given the lack of knowledge we currently have on this subject, we thought it best to keep that information well- guarded until we are completely certain as to what exactly we are dealing with."

"What do you mean, 'lack of knowledge?' I know for a fact that Torchwood has dealt with this sort of thing before. Big, metal men suddenly disappearing. The stars going out."

A glint of fear flashed in the young man's eyes.

The Doctor was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Oh, I see, that's not the real problem, am I right? There's something else, something you haven't told me that even the mighty Torchwood can't seem to wrap their minds around. That's why you need me, isn't it? There's something you lot don't understand, and it's got nothing to do with the end of the universe."

As the two entered a tiny metallic room, the young Mr. Greene shuffled about nervously.

Along the walls were numerous flickering screens, all of various sizes, flashing from one image to another.

But in the very center of the chamber, an alarming image stood out above the others.

A digital map of Norway shone brightly, a large red dot hovering over a very familiar location.

"But, that's—"

"Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. More commonly known as Bad Wolf Bay."

"Yes, I know _that_, but why are you monitoring it?" The human Doctor furrowed his brow.

"As you well know, four years ago, precisely, our scans here at Torchwood detected a breach in the fabric of this universe at that location, which had been previously noted two years prior to that. We've been consistently monitoring it ever since, and there appeared to be no unusual readings until about a day ago."

Squinting at the tiny blurbs of letters and numbers scrawled across the screen, the man in the pinstriped suit attempted to make sense of it all.

_But that means—no, that can't be right. Those readings must be off. The walls of reality were sealed, and even if the TARDIS somehow managed to land in this universe again, the readings would have been stronger. These are too weak, as if only a single person was brought here, but how can that be possible?_

"A day ago, you said?"

"Yes, as soon as we detected the peculiarities, some of our top operatives in that region investigated the area."

"Did you find anything, a little blue box, perhaps?"

The young man appeared to be confused.

"What? No, no, nothing of that sort. But we did find something extremely odd. In fact, that's why we called you here. There's someone we need to show you."

* * *

A venomous figure slithered through the foggy, dreamlike haze that consumed the woman's mind, wreaking havoc upon her unconscious form.

_' We haven't finished with you, yet, Melody Pond. We're coming for you. And your child.'_

_'But, you can't, please; I beg of you…I've already done what you wanted.'_

_'Oh, I'm not so sure about that. Did you really think that you could hide the truth forever? Breaking out of Stormcage Containment Facility numerous times a day, was obvious enough.'_

_'I don't know what you're talking about.'_

_'I think you do. We've calculated that within the past five years alone, you've escaped over one thousand times. All those late night excursions and you thought we couldn't see. Oh, but you were so wrong. So very, very wrong.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Poor little Melody Pond. The girl without a home. Who fell in love with the man she was destined to murder. But that was _always_ part of the plan. And now you've created the ultimate weapon we've always wanted. And there's absolutely nothing you can possibly do to stop us. No precious Doctor to save you, now.'_

The woman with the eye patch cackled wickedly, her scathing eyes shattering the broken remnants of River's soul.

Lurching upwards, the curly haired woman was forcefully aroused, her brow drenched with tiny beads of sweat.

Her green-tinged eyes identified an unfamiliar room with bleak, white walls.

"I-it was just a dream. Only a dream."

It was then that her drowsy mind became embittered by a sudden wave of uncertainty.

"Where is she? Where have you taken her? What is this place?" River Song was completely aware of the fact that he daughter was nowhere in sight.

Struggling to move, she combatted the tubes and straps that snaked around her fatigued body.

A shot of pain ravaged her limbs, and she fell back hard upon the cold metal surface of the table.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she feared that the woman of her nightmares had finally captured her after all.

_Doctor, _she inwardly screamed for the man that her soul longed for more than anything.

But her efforts were utterly useless.

River Song was alone. So terribly alone, just as she had been so many times as a child.

Hot tears poured down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Through the bleary shaped that shrouded her vision a figure finally emerged.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright. You're safe here."

Trying to break free, once again, River Song watched as the man's eyes widened.

"Please, don't try to struggle. You'll only worsen your injuries."

"W-what is this place? What have you done with my daughter?" She berated the stranger with questions.

"This is Torchwood London. You're safe here, I assure you. And your daughter is in the next room over. When we found you two on that Norwegian beach, you were unconscious and your baby was screaming. She's alright, though, miraculously she didn't appear to have any injuries."

_It's probably her Time Lord physique. It's even stronger than mine._

"Thank God," River breathed, only slightly relieved. "Can I see her?" She inquired, still doubtful of the man's claims.

"Eventually. But, first I have to ask you a few—"

A loud buzzing sound resounded from the man's communicator.

"What is it?" He barked, obviously a bit irritated.

Another man's voice hummed something low and incomprehensible to River.

"Alright. She's awake. You can bring him in."

For an instant, River's heart was filled with an impossible hope.

It was quickly shattered when she heard an unfamiliar voice approaching the door.

"I still don't understand what you want me to see, Mr. Greene." The odd man sounded weary.

"Sir, this is the woman we found on Bad Wolf Bay…"

"Woman? Really? Who could—" As soon as the spiky haired man entered River's line of vision, he stopped abruptly, his body suddenly paralyzed. "No, it can't be…"

River's body trembled.

_I-I've seen him before, but where? Why does he seem eerily familiar?_

Scanning the man's handsome features, she tried to mentally place him.

Her mind scrambled through a series of shattered memories until she was at last able to match his face.

Visualizing a certain tattered diary page, River Song recalled the day she had stumbled upon an old photograph of this exact man, and eagerly sketched his face on a white sheet filled with other faces.

This wasn't just any man, this was the Doctor. A younger version, no doubt.

But not _her_ Doctor.

The intensity of his warm eyes brought her attention back to his star-struck face.

Those dark pools of brown registered a fragment of recognition, but there was hardly any love in them. Only shock. And sorrow.

Perhaps that was what hurt the most.

"Doctor?" River asked meekly, her chest aching.

He didn't answer. He just stared, unblinking.

"Yes, this is Dr. John Smith, head physician at Torchwood London." The young man beside the Doctor attempted to provide an explanation.

_John Smith. That's one of his aliases._

"Dr. Smith, sir, are you alright?"

No response.

"Sir, what is it, what's wrong?"

The Doctor's bottom lip twitched slightly.

"N-nothing. I-it's just, well, I've seen this woman before. A long, long time ago."

* * *

**Note: So, I'm sure the next chapter will be even better, now that I've finished setting it up. Eventually, the 11th Doctor will come into play, but you'll have to stay tuned for that. Feel free to go to my profile if you would like to read more of my stories. Please take this time to leave a review.**

**Have a blessed day!**


	3. Confusion

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter three! It does shine some light on some things, so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**By the way, originally this chapter had some flaws with medical descriptions saying 'antiseptic', when the correct term would be 'antibiotic.' Thank you to Verpy for pointing that out. I have changed those words(hopefully I caught all the mistakes).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

It was as if the terrible burdens of the past had suddenly been thrust upon him.

His single heart pounded from within his chest, and he felt the color escaping from his face.

Though his deep brown eyes stared into those of the woman laid before him, his mind drifted back to a very different scene, one that he had been successfully able to block out for some time.

_'You can let me do this!' the spikey haired man had pleaded, struggling against the handcuffs that fettered his wrists._

_'If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you.' Her face was severely constricted._

_'Time can be rewritten.' His vain words only induced greater strife._

_'Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare! It's _okay_. It's _okay_, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run!' She tried to reassure him._

_'River, you know my name!' his voice quivered. The blare of the computer interrupted his speech. 'You whispered my name in my ear,' he continued, his throat closing._

_'...nine, eight, seven...' the dreadful countdown ushered the inevitable prospect of death._

_'There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could...'_

_'Hush, now! Spoilers...' the impossible woman managed a tiny smile, before silently connecting the wires and shutting her beautiful blue eyes for the last time._

_The very last time._

Shifting slightly, the man in the pinstriped suit attempted to expunge the gut-wrenching truth from his throbbing head.

His face remained hard and stony, but on the inside he was screaming.

_River Song, the woman who died in my place. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't even exist, and neither would the original Doctor. I wouldn't have Rose._

A young man's weak voice forced the human Doctor back into the entangling confines of reality.

"Ah, Sir, how exactly do you know this woman?" it was a seemingly innocent question, yet it illuminated a horror that he so desperately wished to forget.

"Doctor—" River rasped brokenly, though he supposed that she was not referring to him.

It was then that he recognized the pain flashing in her light eyes.

Battling the tubes that strangled her body, the pale woman began to whimper against her will.

The human Doctor's acute senses detected the unsteady bleeping sound on a machine that monitored her heart rate. Glancing quickly in that direction, he watched as the line nearly went flat.

_No, no, no, no…she can't die…not here…_

"River, River, stay with us!" he pleaded, as her heavy eyelids began to flutter closed.

Grasping her arm, he mentally noted the sickly bluish marks that circled the IV tubes that punctured her skin.

How had he not noticed this before?

"What's this? What have you been giving her?" The Doctor demanded, his eyes burning.

The frightened young man took a step back.

"Well, um, it was an antibiotic…for the pain…I don't know why…"

"You idiots! Can't you see whatever it is, it's killing her? And all you're doing is standing here, idly!" his caustic tone of voice caused the other people in the room to carefully inch away. "_Getout_!" he barked, annunciating every consonant sound with the greatest precision.

Obviously his demands were heard, going by the way that every Torchwood officer in sight bolted out the door.

"River…" The man in the pinstriped suit gently removed the tiny tubes from River's limbs.

"Ughhhhh…" she groaned, but at least it was a sound preferable to silence.

"It's alright, River, I promise, you're going to be just fine. Deep breaths come on, yes, that's it, there you go."

In a matter of minutes, River's breathing had steadied, and the color had seeped back into her face.

Meanwhile, the Doctor examined the blood-bathed wires, wondering why the curly haired woman had had such an adverse reaction to them.

_Let's see…nothing unusual…just your basic antibiotic…shouldn't be harmful to humans…unless…no, that's ridiculous…of course, she's human…_

His fingers lightly traced her wrist, in order to check her pulse.

_Good. She's stabilized. But how could she have recovered so quickly?_

"Doctor, why are you wearing that?" Her voice was pained.

"Wearing what? What do you mean?"

"The ring." River pointed to the golden band that adorned his finger.

"Because I'm married."

Her face darkened.

"Funny, he never told me about this…" Looking him directly in the eyes, River seemed as if she was at a breaking point.

"River, I'm sorry, but I'm not the Doctor you know." He conveyed this truth to her very slowly.

"But your face…I've seen it before…and you could recognize me, I saw it in your eyes…"

For a moment, he was absolutely silent, unsure of what to say to her without divulging major spoilers.

"I have his memories, up to a point…but I'm a duplicate, a copy created of the Doctor's tenth incarnation in a three way biological metacrisis with Donna Noble. That's why I'm partially human. I was born in battle and I committed genocide. The Doctor dropped me off here, in this world, with Rose Tyler and her family, so that I could give her the life he never could."

"What do you mean, 'this world?'?" River's expression revealed her confusion.

"This is a parallel world, like your own, only there are slight differences…and that's why I don't understand how you possibly could have gotten here. The walls of reality were sealed; even the TARDIS couldn't have landed here, so how did you?" His eyebrows rose in question.

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't got the faintest idea. I didn't use the TARDIS, if that's what you want to know. I was trying to escape…it was too dangerous…I tried to wire my vortex manipulator, but it all went wrong…somehow we ended up here…" her voice trembled as she recalled the previous events of the day in her mind.

"_We_? What were you fleeing from? And what were you doing with a Vortex Manipulator, anyway?"

"Oh, I just snatched it off the hand of a dead Time Agent…you… I mean, he…the Doctor was busy that day." She was steadily beginning to sound more like herself.

"You still haven't completely answered my question. River, this is extremely important. Who else have you brought with you? Was it him, the Doctor, _your_ Doctor?" the man was very doubtful.

Shivering, River refused to meet his eyes.

"No." her voice was tainted with an inexplicable sense of sorrow, and it shattered the last fragment of hope he possessed.

* * *

A high-pitched cry suddenly reverberated through the room, causing River to lurch in surprise.

Her aqua colored eyes widened.

_I've got to find her…after what they did to me, who knows what they might've done to her…_

Gathering her lingering strength, River rose to her feet, cringing as pain shot through her body.

"What was that? Where are you going?" The man, who called himself 'John Smith,' appeared to be confused.

River ignored him, her loose curls bouncing upon her shoulders, as she quickly approached the door.

"River—" he grabbed her wrist before she could protest.

"I've got to find her…before it's too late…" she croaked, before exiting the room.

As she ventured towards the adjacent chamber, she could vaguely hear the Doctor's frustrated remarks as he followed behind her in close proximity.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but this area is for authorized personnel only…"

_Let's see, all I've got to do his snag this gun off the guard, and then…_

Catching up with a now enraged River Song, the human Doctor, against his better judgment, decided to avoid a potentially heated situation.

"It's alright, she's with me, and I've got clearance, see, here…" The guard's eyes lit up as Dr. Smith flashed his tiny ID card.

River's heart beat rapidly.

_So, he's decided to help me after all._

"Oh, Dr. Smith, sir, I'm sorry, sir…" the man thrust a salute out of reverence.

"No, no, don't salute! And don't call me sir, either! Just let us in…"

With that, the metal door swung open, and River headed straight for her crying daughter.

A wet droplet trickled down her cheek, as she relinquished her precious baby from the metallic medical cot.

Nestling the tiny white bundle in her quivering arms, the curly haired woman sighed, seeing no visible injuries.

The rhythmic beating of her daughter's hearts against her chest caused a pang of sadness to set in.

_No matter how much I love her…I can't have her…I don't even know what to do…_

"Hush, now, little one, Mummy's got you," her warm breath laced the baby's smooth skin.

"What? River, you're a _mother_?" The human Doctor was slightly shocked.

Another man's voice briskly interrupted their conversation.

"I-I'm s-sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid they don't want you to touch her right now," A familiar voice resounded from nearby. "I've been caring for her, I'm one of the doctors here, and we've got everything under control."

_No, it can't be…_

Normally River would have retorted, but the gentleness in the man's voice shook her to the very core.

She shuddered when she recognized the man's features.

Rory Williams. Her father. Only he wasn't.

"But she's my daughter, please, she needs me, I can't abandon her …" Her voice broke as she pleaded.

The man in uniform was momentarily conflicted, but apparently he understood her fear.

"I could lose my job, for this, but personally I think that you've got a point. I can't imagine what I'd do if my wife, Amelia, and I lost our baby, Melody."

His words cut River to the very core, though he had not the faintest idea why.

Another tear cascaded down the woman's face as she recalled her parents' final encounter with the Weeping Angels.

_This is the life they could have had. Without the Doctor. Without a psychopathic daughter._

"Thank you, you're very kind," River's eyes brightened at the way the man smiled a bit.

Her heart ached, because the loss of her parents also induced an incredible desire for the man she loved.

As the Rory Williams of this universe turned elsewhere, the curly haired woman's gaze darted back to the Doctor, who hadn't spoke for a while.

And that was never a good sign.

She recognized the flicker of pain and uncertainty alight in those deep brown eyes.

"River, is this who you brought with you?" he asked the question in order to confirm the obvious.

"Yes," she whispered very quietly, then softly pressed her lips against the infant's forehead.

"But, I don't understand, you two came through the walls of reality with only a Vortex Manipulator, without even a scratch? River, that's impossible." There was a sense of urgency in the way he spoke.

"Rule 426: Never underestimate the impossible." She watched as his pupils dilated, he didn't even have to ask where she learned that from.

"It doesn't make sense. You come into this universe completely unscathed, and yet a simple antibiotic nearly kills you…I …hold on…"

The spiky haired man pulled his boisterous phone from his pocket.

"This better be important…oh, Rose…" He carefully listened to the voice at the other end of the line.

He cocked a brow.

"Really? It's six o' clock, already? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the situation's worse than I thought…no, I can't really explain it over the phone, I'd rather tell you in person."

The human Doctor's wife continued the conversation.

"They _what_? Torchwood London called at five o' clock in the bloody morning to tell you I'd gone _mental_?"

River was so amused by the irritated look on his face that she couldn't help but chuckle.

Perhaps he wasn't so different from her Doctor, after all.

"Stop laughing! Sorry, Rose, I was talking to River, here…I told you, I'll explain later…and I'm fine, believe me…no, really I am, I swear…Alright…I'll see you soon…I love you, too." Hanging up, the man in the pinstriped suit quickly breached a topic of greater importance. "Okay, down to business. River…" he stopped midsentence.

The curly haired woman reached for the small band that lay nestled upon a table beside the baby's cot.

"No! It's ruined…I haven't got time to fix it…it may be already too late …" River was disheartened by her broken Vortex Manipulator.

_What am I supposed to do, now? I can't stay in this place…but this is a world without Kovarian and the Silence…_

The sudden realization stung like a corrosive poison.

Her light eyes drifted back down to her daughter's petite features and she felt her insides convulse.

"River, what's wrong? I'd say you're running away from something, and whatever it is, it's terribly dangerous, bad enough that you were willing to go anywhere to get away from it, in order to protect your daughter, but what exactly is _it_?" his clever deduction was a blow to the heart, because when she looked at that man's face she could see fragments her husband.

And it hurt. So very, very much.

"Spoilers." She breathed brokenly, despite knowing that it really wasn't a decent excuse given the fact that he wasn't actually _her_ Doctor.

_It's not like he'd understand. He never traveled with my parents. I can only wonder how he even knows me at all._

His eyes blazed, and she could tell he had many questions to ask if given the right opportunity.

"Now, you can go on and get emotional, but it isn't going to solve anything. I've got to find a way back to my universe, and I certainly can't stay in Torchwood after what's happened. I can't trust the people here. I've got to go somewhere else…I don't even know where…" Strengthening her grip on her daughter, River began to shake.

The Doctor's eyes grew sympathetic.

"River, I…" He wanted to give her some sort of comfort, but his own brokenness made that rather difficult.

"I've got to get out of here." Walking towards the exit, River recognized the mounting tension.

"Uhhh…I'm not sure that's a very good idea, ma'am…" the ever sensible Rory stuttered.

"It's the only way she'll be safe." Her voice waivered, as she gently patted him on the arm.

"Dr. Williams," River's voice was soft.

"How do you—"

"Take care of her, alright. Take care of that baby of yours, and don't you let anything happen to her."

"I-I will, ma'am…" he trailed off as River veered into the dim corridor.

_What, now? I haven't got anywhere to go. What am I supposed to do? What would _he_ do?_

Her cheeks flushed slightly as the image of a certain man in a bow tie flooded her mind.

_The Doctor would know. The Doctor always knows. But, I've got to figure this out on my own. Now, how to get out of here…_

A warm hand looped around hers.

"Come with me, River. Rose and I have a guest room; you can stay there as long as you need to. I'm sure she won't mind. I understand your concerns."

_No, you don't, _she wanted to say, but instead held her tongue.

"I know what it's like to lose a child." His voice was strained, and she could tell he was being completely honest.

"I know you do." River remembered the many losses that the Doctor had confided in her over the years.

It was for that reason that she had kept her pregnancy from him.

She couldn't bear to make him endure such torment again.

"This is the quickest way out. If we're careful hopefully no one will notice. But just in case, I always carry around a perception filter…" he dug the tiny device out of his pocket. "Besides, they left you under my care in the first place, so if anyone does start asking questions, I'll deal with it."

A glistening light came into view as they approached the doorway to the outside.

When her daughter began to whimper, River rocked her back and forth very gently.

"It's alright, little one, you're going to be safe, now, I promise."

_I can only hope._

Before the three escaped the dreadful confines of Torchwood London, the human Doctor suddenly screeched to a halt.

The baby's blue eyes popped open in surprise.

"What is it? What's the matter? Why have we stopped?" River spat out these questions, her eyes scanning the Doctor's paranoid expression.

_I know that face. He's trying to work something out, but apparently he hasn't met any success._

His hand inched away from hers, motioning towards her arms.

"Your arms…"

"What about them?" She hoped desperately that he would just continue on, and they could all make their way out of there.

"They're perfectly normal looking."

"Yeah, so what?"

"River, less than an hour ago I pulled several wires out of your body and your arms were scarred- a pale bluish color. But now they look as if nothing ever happened. Now, I'm a bit out of practice, but I'd say that's not humanly possible…"

* * *

**Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I have a lot more in mind to write about, so stay tuned. Feel free to check out some of my other stories, which are posted on my profile page. That whole 'rule 426' thing is a reference to another one of my stories, which you might be interested in if you haven't read it. Please take this moment to leave a review.**

**Have a brilliant day!**


	4. Revelation

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter 4. I guess it's somewhat heavy on dialogue at times. I hope you enjoy it:) Remember that reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Locking his eyes onto River's uninjured arms, the human Doctor had a pained expression plastered to his face.

The curly haired woman bit her bottom lip, revealing her apparent unease.

As the seconds passed slowly, a deafening silence arose between the two, until the baby's muffled sobs quickly shattered it.

"Shhh. Shhh. Sweetie, it's alright. I've got you." River tried to lull her infant daughter to sleep; temporarily ignoring the Doctor's biting remark.

"River, how did you heal so quickly? I'm not taking you anywhere until you give me a proper explanation." He declared in an intimidating tone of voice, grasping her wrist once again.

Jerking away, River began to move forward, the trembling of her body hindering her ordinarily graceful movements.

"River, please, just tell me!" the Doctor pleaded, perhaps more loudly that he should have, given the fact that the last thing he wanted to do was to attract unnecessary attention to himself.

She briefly turned back, watching as his forehead crinkled.

"I can't. Not here, anyway. There's no way to know who might be listening in on this very conversation. I'm not willing to put my daughter in further danger." The corners of her eyes were glistening with tears.

_But what danger? I don't understand. She's not lying, though, so maybe it is best to go somewhere safer before she reveals the truth—whatever that may be._

The man in the pinstriped suit cringed slightly at the prospect.

"Fine, River. But as soon as we're far enough from Torchwood, I expect you to give me some answers."

In all honesty, he would have preferred to learn of her secrets at that very moment, but instead he noted the fear alight in her eyes and took her feelings into account.

"Out this way, and over there should be my car," Pointing to a rather modern looking vehicle, the Doctor veered into the covert garage. To the rest of London, that place appeared to be nothing more than a typical staff parking area, and even if one did attempt to examine it more closely, the perception filter ensured that any non-Torchwood member wouldn't give it a second thought.

"TARDIS blue." She whispered, a hint of pain detectable in her voice.

"Well, it's always been my favorite color."

_It also reminds me of the life I lost. The one I will never have._

"I know." River mumbled under her breath, her words drifting into the still air.

There was a lingering sorrow etched upon her face, and he knew her thoughts had drifted to the man she loved.

Unlocking the door, the human Doctor allowed the woman and her child to sit in the back seat, knowing that would probably be the safest place.

"Thank you," She managed a small smile, as she attempted to perch herself upon the soft fabric.

Unfortunately, the tiny white bundle squirmed in her wavering arms, which only made matters worse.

"Would you like some help? I could hold her for a second if you want." The Doctor suggested out of courtesy.

"No, no, she'll soon settle down. I can manage." She was quick to deny his request, and he sensed the quiver in her voice.

After River had gotten situated, the spikey haired man took to the driver's seat, and the three were soon traveling along the bustling streets of London.

For the next few minutes, the atmosphere was very still and quiet, excluding the baby's sporadic whimpering.

"Why are there zeppelins flying all over the place?" the curly haired woman finally asked.

"They used to be property of Cybus industries, the organization that created the Cybermen of this universe, who then found their way through the void and into your universe. But, anyway, I suppose even after the group was dismantled, it was best that the public was unaware of what was going on behind the scenes. Hence the zeppelins are still out there. Mainly just to keep appearances." He glanced at her expression through the rearview mirror.

She fidgeted a bit, her baby nestled securely to her chest.

Once they had reached the outskirts of London, the Doctor attempted to broach the subject that River had keenly avoided earlier.

"River, we're a safe distance from Torchwood now. Would you be kind enough to tell me how exactly you managed to recover so quickly from a nearly fatal antiseptic, that shouldn't have even been fatal in the first place? No human should be capable of that."

It was another minute or so before she responded.

"I-I'm not human. Well, not fully human anyway. Human plus." She spoke very melodically, waiting for the words to sink in.

Gulping, the human Doctor felt his heart lurch from within his chest; he was completely flabbergasted.

"But, your pulse—life signs, they all seemed relatively normal, so I don't understand—"

"I have certain attributes of a human, like a cardiovascular system, but my DNA was mutated at conception."

"Mutated into what exactly? How could something like that even happen?" He spat out his questions as his mind swirled with confusion.

"Time Lord."

His body went completely numb.

It was amazing how two simple words could stun even a man with such a vast amount of knowledge.

In the corner of his eye, the Doctor watched as the color drained from River's face.

_How is that possible? The Doctor is the last Time Lord in existence, so how can she be partial Time Lord? Unless she's his…Wait…maybe…no…surely not…_

"Who are you, then, the Doctor's daughter?" it was a longshot, and he's said it without thoroughly thinking it through.

The look on her face was priceless.

Suddenly, River Song burst out laughing, her lips tipping upward to form a ridiculous smile.

* * *

Images of a certain man in a bow tie flashed in her mind, and a fiery passion stirred from within her heart.

_Daughter? Not on your life._

"Oh, certainly not." She chuckled, finally having enough self-control to respond. "If you've seen me even once before, I can't imagine how you could have possibly gotten that impression."

The Doctor's face flushed.

"Well, it didn't seem very probable, but I don't really see any other explanation. Unless…there are other Time Lords out there?" His tone was hopeful.

River's heart sank.

The liveliness in her eyes dissipated as she felt her baby's hearts beating rapidly against her own.

She would rather not address that subject, so instead she directed it elsewhere.

"Doctor, what do you know of Dr. Williams, the man I was talking to back at Torchwood?"

He furrowed his brow, obviously wondering how that had to do with anything.

"He seems pretty decent. I worked with him a couple of times or so. Why does it matter?"

"Do you know anything about his wife?" River ignored his other question.

"Well, I suppose I may have seen her around once or twice. Young, red head. Amelia, I think her name was? She was on maternity leave for a while, I think. But I don't understand, what does this have to do with—Oh." The Doctor stopped, his brilliant mind finally beginning to make the connection. "The way you spoke to Dr. Williams—like you knew him. You know him in your universe, don't you?"

_I've got to tell him slowly. In a way that he'll understand to some extent._

"What if I told you that on one seemingly ordinary night in a small English village a strange blue box crashed into a little girl's back yard?"

"But that would mean—"

"A young looking time-traveler appeared in his raggedy clothes, which had been ruined by a recent explosion…" River continued talking, as if she was reading a story.

"Regeneration." He breathed the word as if it were a vile abomination.

"Precisely. The girl was all alone in a big, empty house, with a strange crack in the wall of her bedroom. But it wasn't an ordinary crack, because it wasn't actually in the wall, but the skin of the universe. The man discovered this, but he before he could help her, he had to fix his time machine. And the man promised to take the little girl with him when his blue box had stabilized. 'Five minutes', he told her. But he didn't come back until 12 years later. The little girl had grown up; over the years becoming obsessed with her imaginary friend, 'the Raggedy Doctor.' Two years after that, he took her with him to see the stars, completely unaware that it was the night before her wedding. That little girl was Amelia Pond."

"The Doctor's companion." The clever man deduced.

"After traveling with her imaginary friend, many things happened and because of the crack, the universe collapsed. The Raggedy Doctor rebooted the universe, and all memory of him was purged from existence. Until one special girl remembered him on the day of her marriage to Rory Williams."

"Amelia Pond."

"Yes. And once her imaginary friend returned, he took her and her new husband with him in his blue box." River continued, her voice sing-song-y.

"So, basically you're saying that in your universe Dr. Williams and his wife were companions of the Doctor? You could have stated that more bluntly." The annoyance in his voice was obvious.

"I'm an archeologist, I enjoy telling stories."

He rolled his eyes.

"But that still doesn't explain—"

"The couple had their wedding night in the TARDIS," she said very slowly, trying to approach the matter delicately.

The Doctor blushed.

"Yeah, so what? Oh." It was as if a light had finally dawned in his mind. "_Oh!_ So you're… "

"Their daughter." River smiled sadly, knowing that he had no idea what that truly entailed.

He appeared to be shocked.

"And their baby, in this universe, will grow up to be you?" the Doctor was uncertain.

Tiny droplets flourished in River's eyes.

"No. This Amy never met the Doctor as a child, so her daughter is human. Melody Williams will never be stolen away from them as a baby to be raised by an organization intent on killing the Doctor. She will never die as a child and regenerate into a new body. She will never grow up with her parents, posing as their childhood friend. She will never regenerate a third time after being shot by Hitler himself. She will never murder her target with a kiss, only to bring him back to life with her remaining regenerations. She will never fall in love with the man she was supposed to murder. She will never marry the Doctor in an aborted timeline. She will never be _me_." By the time River had finished her extensive speech, hot tears were pouring down her cheeks. "And that's not even half of the story," the woman looked back down on her sleeping child.

"Oh, River, I had no idea…" he spoke empathetically, still digesting everything she had told him, only understanding a bit of it. "So you _are_ the Doctor's wife. That makes much more sense. And that means she's his baby, too." Turning his head slightly while still controlling the steering wheel, the spikey haired man pointed to the infant nuzzled to River's chest.

"Yes." She replied, her face downcast.

"I'm sure he's very proud." He choked, the memory of his wife's recent loss beginning to set in.

"He doesn't know. I can't tell him. Because the Silence—the same organization that stole me away- would surely do the same to her. And I can't bear to put her through that. So, I'm going to spare him the loss I must bear. And it hardly even matters now because without my Vortex Manipulator, I have no way to get back to him." Droplets soaked her creamy skin and her heart pounded loudly, the sound rising to a crescendo.

The TARDIS blue car trudged into the rough surface of the gravel driveway, but once the Doctor had parked it, he continued the conversation.

"River, you can't give up. One thing I have learned over the years is that there is always hope. Even when the situation seems completely hopeless. Look at what's already happened, your Vortex Manipulator went wrong, yet you and your child were not injured. Of all the people who could have found you, Torchwood took you in. And they recruited me, the exact copy of a past incarnation of your husband. Not only that, but your daughter was cared for by a kind man who is your father in your universe. If that's not a miracle in itself, then I don't know what is." Now, even his eyes were a bit teary, and if he was anything like the Doctor she knew, then that was pretty significant.

For a moment, River was unable to reply, her throat closed.

"That sounds like something_ he_ would say. Thank you." The words poured out directly from her heart, and suddenly the image of her husband filled her thoughts.

"You're going to have to be very brave now, River. I'm going to call Rose and tell her that I invited you to stay with us. I know we're already here, but it's best to give her a fair warning." He calmly informed her, before clasping his phone from his pocket and dialing the number.

"Rose?" the human Doctor asked.

A young woman's voice resounded from the end of the line.

"Yes, I know it's been a while. Sorry, I sort of got caught up with something. Yeah, it's quite a big mess down there."

Rose responded to his remark.

"Well, actually, I'm here right now. And I brought along an old friend. It's a long story. I'll explain later. Anyway, I told her she could stay with us because it's too dangerous at Torchwood."

He listened intently to his wife's reply.

"Like I said, it's a long story, just trust me on this, alright? Okay, I'm hanging up now; I'll see you in a second." Hastily placing his mobile back in his pocket, the man in the pinstriped suit cautiously ebbed out of the vehicle.

River carefully crept out of the back seat, her baby held tightly in her arms, as the Doctor opened the door for her.

Rocking her tired daughter back and forth slowly, River Song followed the man's lead, stepping out onto the pebbled lot.

The TARDIS blue door creaked open, and out came a beautiful young blonde.

Rose Tyler. Defender of Earth. The woman who had once stolen the Doctor's hearts.

Perhaps it was for this reason that River feared this meeting would be rather difficult. But as she gazed into that woman's sparkling eyes, she saw only kindness.

"Rose!" the Doctor raced over to his wife, pulling her into a quick embrace.

"So, who's this, then?" she inquired, a somewhat skeptical grin on her face.

"Rose Tyler, meet River Song."

* * *

**Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on including the 11th Doctor very soon. Thank you for your support of this story thusfar. Please take this moment to leave a review.**

**Have a magnificant Monday!**


	5. Loss

**Author's Note: So, I think this may be my longest chapter, so far. Just a fair warning, some of the dialogue may be a bit repetitive, but River's origin is still relayed a bit differently. I hope you enjoy it. Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated:)**

* * *

The man in the pinstriped suit watched nervously as his wife gave River a firm handshake.

"Yeah, I'm Rose. It's nice to meet ya." She flashed the stranger a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you for your kindness," the curly haired woman was very appreciative of the couple's generosity.

"No problem." The Doctor and Rose muttered in unison.

Aroused from her slumber, River's daughter squirmed in her arms.

"Shhh. Shhh. Mummy's got you. Go back to sleep, little one." River calmly lulled her restless child.

For a moment, the young blonde's face was etched with sadness.

Sensing Rose's sorrow, the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist in a gesture of comfort.

"So, Rose, this is River's newborn baby." He tried to quickly explain.

It took his wife a moment to gather her thoughts.

"She's very lovely. What's her name?" she inquired innocently, a hint of pain alight in her eyes.

"Well, it's been a rather odd couple of days. I haven't really had time to name her." The baby's mother shrugged, and the Doctor knew that she was only telling a small bit of the truth.

Wanting to avoid an awkward situation, the spiky haired man turned the subject elsewhere.

"Alright, River, I'm sure you're quite exhausted, so why don't you come on inside? We'll show you the guest room, and then we can talk if you like." He ushered for River to enter the building.

She trudged down a narrow hallway, following closely behind the human Doctor and his wife.

"So, the guest room's just down the hall to your left. We can help you carry any luggage there, right now, if you want." Rose informed her quickly.

"I appreciate the offer, but I didn't exactly expect to come here, so I don't really have anything besides my baby." The curly haired woman admitted.

"That's alright. We've got plenty of stuff here, so if you need anything, just ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Veering down the corridor, River approached her room, leaving the couple to themselves.

Once their guest had ventured out of sight, the Doctor and Rose made their way into the cozy living area.

"River, we'll be right here in the living room, alright?" the spiky haired man shouted loudly enough so that she would understand.

"Alright." The word echoed back through the wall.

Propping himself on the battered sofa, the human Doctor sat beside his wife.

"So, who is she exactly? You must know her; otherwise you wouldn't have brought her here." Rose spoke quietly.

"Yes, I met her a while back, when I was traveling with Donna, before the biological metacrisis." He didn't care to elaborate much on that encounter, fearing that River could have been within hearing distance.

"What—so that mean's she's from our universe—the original one?" her mouth gaped wide. "But that's not possible, the walls of reality—they were sealed, I thought that could never happen again…" Rose's voice was filled with confusion.

"It'd seemed so, that is until this morning—" the human Doctor was interrupted.

"Torchwood. That's why they needed you there, isn't it?"

"Well, sort of. Yesterday unusual readings were detected on Bad Wolf Bay. When they investigated they found River and her baby. Torchwood honestly didn't have the faintest idea how that could have happened. In other words, they were completely out of their league. That's why they called me in. Imagine my surprise when I saw River Song." His voice was shaking slightly, though Rose did not understand why.

"B-Bad W-Wolf Bay…but that could only mean…the TARDIS must have landed here somehow, how else could she have gotten here? So, the Doctor must be here, too," Rose surmised, her body beginning to tremble.

"No. I'm sorry, Rose. But the Doctor isn't here."

The man and his wife jerked slightly, startled by the woman who had inconspicuously entered the room.

"River, take a seat," the Doctor offered, watching carefully as she perched herself on a nearby chair.

"Don't mind if I do," she accepted, resting her weary body on the soft cushion. Her daughter was nestled securely to her chest.

"You know, we have a cot if you need one…" Rose started, her voice tinged with a sense of loss.

"Thank you, but I'd prefer to have her right here, with me." The curly haired woman declined the offer.

_She's still afraid of losing her, but I suppose she has a right to be. _Trying to sort out River's reasoning, the human Doctor recalled their somewhat recent conversation.

It was another few seconds or so before the young blonde began to ask the questions that were truly plaguing her mind.

"How do mean, exactly? How'd you get here without the Doctor?" Hiding the uncertainty in her tone, Rose attempted to sound nonchalant.

"My Vortex Manipulator went wrong, and somehow we ended up in this universe." River brought Rose's attention to the broken contraption that was now circling her wrist.

"Didn't Jack used to have one of those?" the young blonde nudged her husband, briefly remembering her past adventures.

"Yes. I disabled it. Vortex Manipulator's are rubbish. Cheap and nasty time travel—if you can even call it that." The Doctor scoffed.

"It works well enough." River smirked.

"So, you're a time traveler, then. That's how you met the Doctor, a while back. He said he met you when—"

"Spoilers!" Briskly interrupting Rose, River used her typical catchphrase, preventing herself from learning of a future encounter she would have with the Doctor.

The young blonde furrowed her brow, obviously confused.

Her husband took the liberty to explain.

"That hasn't happened to her yet." He could not hide the quiver in his voice.

"She doesn't know the Doctor, then? But how…" the tiny hope burning in Rose's heart was nearly extinguished.

"I know him quite well, actually, just not this incarnation of him. A future version. I know it's difficult to understand, but because we're both time travelers, we never meet in the right order." River's expression appeared to be slightly grief-stricken.

"You mean he regenerated again? He went off and changed his face?"

"Yes." The word drifted amid the quiet air, slowly sinking into Rose's mind.

"Are you his companion, then?" she inquired, her expression sorrowful.

"Not exactly. No. It's rather difficult to explain. Very complicated." Rocking her daughter softly, the curly haired woman tried to breach that subject delicately.

"But, you still know him, in the future, yeah? What's he like? Does he remember me?" Rose asked timidly.

"Of course, he does. His companions are so precious to him. He's told me about you, Rose Tyler- the Bad Wolf. But most of the time he keeps it all bottled up inside. He hates to look back on the past, and yet he can never seem to forget it. In a way, it's a part of him." Her light eyes rested on the Doctor, digging deep into his soul.

* * *

"But does he still—"

River could tell exactly what how Rose was going to finish that question.

"Love you? Yes, I suppose in a way, there's a part of him that still does, though perhaps not as he once did. But I think you understand that just as well, because you've got your Doctor, here, and you love him in a way that you could never again love the original Doctor. The thing about the Doctor is that he must always move on, because if he didn't, he could never bear to live with the horrors of his past." The curly haired woman used the most delicate terms she could think of, not wanting to hurt the young blonde any more than she already had.

"How much has he changed? I saw him regenerate once, and he was still the same man at heart, but in terms of personality and appearance…he was…well, very different." Smiling slightly, Rose stroked her husband's spiky hair.

"I doubt you'd recognize him. He looks younger in his eleventh body…like a man in his late twenties. Slightly shorter than your husband and not quite as skinny, floppy brown hair, a bit of a chin, tweed jacket with a bow tie…he thinks 'bowties are cool'—those are his exact words, by the way. The same goes for Stetsons, Fezzes, and any other hideous hat that he lays eyes on. His favorite foods are Jammie Dodgers and Fish fingers and custard…" River spoke fondly of the man who was her husband, though it was obvious that she was slightly annoyed with his unusual 'tendencies.'

"Blimey, you're kidding!" the Doctor blurted out, his eyebrows shooting upward.

"Seriously? A bow tie and a fez…no way…" Rose continued, her the look on her face revealing her shock.

Despite their adverse reactions, the curly haired woman simply smiled, her eyes glowing with an incomprehensive love for that man.

Soon enough, she was laughing hysterically, completely amused by her friends' expressions.

"I'm absolutely serious! If you could just see him, now…oh, that man…" River's grin quickly dissipated, as she visualized her husband in her mind, her heart yearning for him with an intense longing.

Her gaze drifted down to her beautiful daughter, who was resting snuggly in her arms, and she felt a tiny droplet trickle down her cheek.

"What about his friends—companions? He isn't traveling on his own is he?" the young blonde exhibited great concern for the Doctor's well-being.

A wave of sadness entered River's body, as she recalled her parents' final encounter with the Weeping Angels.

"No, no, of course not. Rose, do you know a doctor at Torchwood called, Rory Williams?"

Sorting through her thoughts, the blonde remembered the name.

"Yeah, I think so; he's worked with the Doctor a couple of times, hasn't he? I don't know him very well, but his wife is Amelia Williams—she's helped me out before. Had a baby a few months ago, Melody, I think her name was?"

"Yes. In my world, Amy Pond and Rory Williams are the Doctor's companions, and not exactly in the conventional way. Amy—Amelia, as you know her, first met the Doctor when she was seven years old, and he came back for her fourteen years later. Eventually, she married Rory Williams and he also traveled as the Doctor's companion. The couple had a daughter named Melody Pond, only she wasn't completely human, not like the Melody of this universe, because she was conceived in the TARDIS…" River described the circumstances that had led to her existence.

"I'm not sure I understand…" the blonde muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

Prepared to elaborate to a greater extent, River opened her mouth, as if to speak, until the human Doctor spoke instead.

"Rose, the TARDIS travels through the Time Vortex, and Melody was exposed to that, which in turn mutated her human DNA, creating a partial Time Lord, a child who even possessed the ability to regenerate." Rose's husband displayed his recent knowledge on that topic.

"But the Doctor's enemies were aware of this, and they stole the child away a few months after she was born. From that point on, she was raised as a weapon to kill the Doctor." The gut-wrenching truth spewed from River's lips, and she briefly recalled her tormented childhood.

"That's horrible! What happened to the girl? Did they ever get Melody back? What about the Doctor—please tell me he's alright," Grasping her husband's hand even more tightly, the young blonde became fearful.

"Melody Pond regenerated in New York City, and years later she was able to find her parents, only they were children. She grew up alongside them as their best friend, and they had absolutely no idea who she really was. Her mind was poisoned throughout that time and she was turned into a psychopathic weapon against the Doctor. When her parents were much older, at the point where they had recently lost their baby, the Doctor had gone out searching for her. He came back a few months later, only to have his TARDIS hijacked by 'Mels,' Amy and Rory's best friend, and unbeknownst to anyone, their daughter. The TARDIS crashed into Berlin in the 1930s, and Mels was shot by none other than Hitler himself. She regenerated into her third body and killed the Doctor with the poison from the Judas tree, in order to fulfill her life-long mission." River's throat closed.

"But he regenerated, yeah? Into his twelfth body?"

"No, the poison was strong enough to disable regeneration. But in the end, Melody Pond saw the good in him and the love he had for his friends, and she sacrificed her remaining regenerations to bring him back to life. She was trained to murder him, though ironically, she fell in love with him. And he with her. You see, he'd known her third incarnation, for some time…having no idea she was actually Melody Pond." Waiting for Rose to take in the information, River momentarily stopped.

"So, he did find someone else to love…I have my Doctor and he has _her_…" the blonde sounded a bit saddened, but not totally regretful.

"The Doctor married her in an aborted timeline that Melody created when she refused to kill him again, even though his death was a fixed point in time. He faked his own death, but Melody was tried as a murderer to cover it up. She was incarcerated in the Stormcage Containment Facility, though on most nights a certain blue box would show up in her cell…"

Rose and the Doctor blushed.

"What about Melody? Does he still have her?" the young blonde inquired.

Her husband's expression darkened, though nobody seemed to notice.

"Not at the moment. She's sort of stranded in a parallel world…"

A spark of pain flashed in Rose's eyes.

"But, that's what happened to me…That would mean…oh." Staring directly into River's tearful eyes, Rose knew the truth in that moment.

"I was once known as Melody Pond. But now, I am River Song. The wife of the Doctor." Her heart twisted as she relayed those words.

"So that's his daughter…"

"Yes. But he doesn't know about her. I hid my pregnancy from him. The same organization that stole my childhood is most certainly after her. I can't have him suffer that loss when he's suffered so much, already." River choked, her cheeks soaked with uncontrollable tears. "I tried to hide from them, but in the process I ended up in this universe. And my Vortex Manipulator is broken…but it hardly makes a difference because I wouldn't know how to get back even if it was working."

"Give me time, and I think I can help with that," the human Doctor promised, his eyes alight with a certainty that River couldn't quite comprehend.

"River, I…I'd be glad to help you, too…whatever you need…" Rose Tyler sympathized, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for overwhelming you both with this; I know it's a lot to take in. I never intended to come here, but it's nice to know I have people I can trust." The droplets poured from her eyes, pricking the baby's smooth skin.

Moving her daughter back and forth in a repetitive motion, River comforted her in the only way she could, knowing in the back of her mind that she would never raise her as her own.

Perhaps that was what tore her heart apart the most.

* * *

Hours later, after a dreadfully long conversation and some periods of solitude, River lay crumpled beneath a heavy blanket, her wild curls loosely strewn across the pillow.

Her fatigued baby was resting in a tiny cot, right beside her.

The room was undeniably silent, besides the sound of heavy breathing and a few muffled whispers coming from a nearby place.

Even as the ominous darkness enveloped her shivering body, the curly haired woman was able to make out her daughter's distinctive features, as she slept peacefully.

A crown of dark curls adorned her head, and her face was brightened with a familiar expression.

_She looks so much like the Doctor when she sleeps. So beautiful…I…_

River's heart ached.

Memorizing her daughter's still form, the Doctor's wife felt the horrible wetness returning to her eyes.

She wished she could share this wonderful blessing with the man she loved, but her mind recalled the horrid reality of the situation.

_Oh, Doctor…my Doctor…_

Her heart cried from within.

_I have to keep an eye on her, even now, it's too dangerous. There's no time for sleep…I've got to stay awake…I've got to…_

But River's vain reasoning was suppressed by her weary body's natural hunger for sleep.

Despite her attempts, she was unable to escape the tantalizing allure of the darkness that ushered her into the world of her nightmares.

* * *

Maneuvering the asymmetric controls of the TARDIS in a purposeful fashion, the weary man in the bow tie set the coordinates for a familiar location.

It had been many long weeks since he had last encountered his wife, and his hearts leapt from within his chest at the thought of seeing her again.

He remembered their last meeting, images of that recent night blasted through his mind.

'_River, are you sure you're alright?' the Doctor had asked repeatedly, worried by his wife's slightly odd behavior. On the surface, everything seemed perfectly normal, but after knowing River for so long, it was not difficult for her husband to recognize the tiny droplets glistening in her eyes._

'_Yes, Sweetie, I assure you, I'm absolutely fine.' She had responded once again, her face paling a bit._

'_But you seem a bit…ill…or something…' he noted the slightly bluish tint to her skin._

'_Doctor, I've told you several times already that there's nothing wrong with me. I appreciate the concern, my love, but will you please stop asking? Besides, if we don't hurry we'll miss our reservation. Again.' Attempting to dismiss the Doctor's doubts, River had pretended to be sensible._

_But deep beneath that brave façade, her husband had detected an undeniable sense of fear and sadness, used to shield a secret that she was trying so desperately to hide. _

Shifting his waning attention back to the scanner, the man in the bow tie watched as the drab prison scene appeared on the screen.

"Here we are, then, Old Girl," he whispered, before exiting the TARDIS and making his way into the notorious cell 426.

The Doctor's entire body trembled. Something was terribly wrong. Not only was his wife nowhere in sight, but her cell was not kept in its typical state.

He knelt beside her tiny bed, fingering the tattered ridges of her TARDIS blue diary.

_River never leaves without her diary…I don't understand…wait, what's this?_

His hands caressed her white pillow, immediately sensing the odd wetness.

"Tears…" the Doctor confirmed, tasting the saltiness that laced his fingertips.

Trying to pull himself together, the raggedy man attempted to rise to his feet, though his wobbly knees would not allow him to do so.

It was only a few seconds before he felt a warm, watery sensation cascade across his cheeks.

His hearts pounded rapidly, never ceasing, the sound continually building as a gut-wrenching sensation of fear and uncertainty crept into his bones.

_Oh, River…my mad, impossible River Song…where have you gone?_ _Where could you possibly be?_

* * *

**Note: So, the Eleventh Doctor finally enters the picture...I couldn't resist. Anway, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to go to my profile page if you want to read some of my other stories. Please take this time to leave a review:)**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	6. Tenderness

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter 6. There's a lot of 10.5/Rose this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Remember that reviews are always appreciated:)**

* * *

The spiky haired man fiddled with the broken time-traveling device.

His pajama-clad legs dangled precariously off of the edge of the sofa, and his expression was one of intense concentration.

Completely absorbed in his highly advanced mental processes, the man suddenly jumped at the soft pitter-patter of familiar footsteps.

"Blimey, it's one in the morning, Doctor! I'd have thought you'd have gone to bed by now. I'm worried about you…you've barely slept in the past few days." A drowsy Rose Tyler entered the room, dressed in a blue nightgown.

She quickly perched herself beside her husband.

"I'm fine, Rose. And I get by alright on little sleep, you know that." The Doctor claimed, despite the obvious dark circles that sank beneath his eyes.

Placing her hand over his, the young blonde could see the agitation in his face.

"Yeah, but you have to remember that whether you like it or not, you're partially human, now. And even if you weren't, I think it's fair to say that everyone needs to rest once in a while." Rose tried to convince him to relax, but the flash of fear in his eyes was an indication that he had no such intention.

"Then why aren't _you_ asleep?" the fatigued man asked his wife.

For a moment Rose remained quiet, allowing the silence to build between them.

"I…I just can't bear to see you like this. And to tell you the truth, I haven't been able to sleep much either, with everything that's been going on lately…" her hand fell upon her stomach.

Sensing the sadness in her words, the Doctor understood her pain, his heart twisting on her behalf.

"I suppose it could be worse. Much, much worse. I mean, compared to the Doctor, the original one, we've got the easy life. I don't want even want to think about what he must be going through, right now." His burdened mind wondered about the strange bow-tied man that River had described hours before.

_Sooner or later he'll realize that something's happened to River. They may meet terribly out of sequence, but I imagine it won't be long before he catches on. But what's the use if I can't get River's bloody Vortex Manipulator working?_

"I can't even imagine." Her light eyes glistened as fragments of her past seemed to come to light.

"And look at me, I'm just sitting here, and I can't even fix this rubbish Vortex Manipulator! Fat lot of good I'm doing. Rose, he's still out there, and right now, he and River _need_ my help, and look at me, I'm _useless_!" the human Doctor declared despairingly, his claims echoing those of his former red headed companion.

He slumped back against the couch cushion.

"Don't say that. You are _not_ useless. You're the best man I know, and you may never be_ him_, but you're more than enough for me. _My_ Doctor. I've seen you do extraordinary things time and time again; you risk your life for the sake of this planet _every day_, and even if nobody else sees—_I_ see. So, don't you _ever_ tell me you're useless." Tiny droplets pooled in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered as she chastised his self-deprecating remarks.

Her words shook him to the very core, temporarily dragging him out of his turmoil.

Bending down slowly, Rose pressed her lips against his, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

She ran her fingers through his spiky hair, and for a moment, they simply clung to one another.

The Doctor drew back suddenly, his expression seeming slightly relieved, but ultimately it only served as a veil for the hidden thoughts he battled.

"There's something else isn't there? Something else is bothering you. Is this about River?" his wife inquired, her voice trembling.

Furrowing his brow, the spiky haired man pretended to reengage himself in the task at hand.

He twirled a tool of his own creation in the small time-travel device, and scowled when it didn't effectively serve its purpose.

"Rose, if I can't get this thing fixed, River will be stuck here for a very long time, and I can't let that happen for her and the Doctor's sake, but also for ours," his body quivered as he spoke.

"What d'ya mean?"

The young blonde was obviously confused, so the human Doctor mustered up his courage, elaborating on the matter.

"Every time I look at her Rose, I can't help but remember that day. The day I met her, at the Library. I suppose _she_ was the one who invited me in the first place, but I accepted the invitation, so I'm partially responsible. I'd never seen her before in my life—so the way she looked at me, as if she knew every last thing about me, it was _terrifying_. And her face—the pain in her face when she realized I didn't have a clue who she was. That was _horrible_." He momentarily paused, the image of the self-sacrificing archeologist bombarding his mind.

"Well, as it turned out, the Library was a residence for carnivorous shadow-like creatures called the Vashta Nerada. They lived in the books, and had been a major threat for years, making the rest of the place look empty. But the computer—actually a little girl called CAL—saved, literally saved 4,022 people to 'her' hard drive. Before I had the slightest idea about what was really going on, we lost several archaeologists in Professor Song's expedition group." Whispering, the Doctor spoke extremely softly so that no one besides Rose could hear.

The intensity of the memory overwhelmed him.

"I was getting angry—very angry. And I could hardly trust anyone, well, accept for Donna, of course, but she was sort of gone for some of the time—it's complicated—anyway, there was no one to trust, and it was _really_ getting to me. River, she saw that, and told me that someday she would be someone that I would trust more than anyone. I could tell she wasn't lying, but that was all the more frightening. It all makes sense now, but it certainly didn't then. She said there wasn't time for me to figure that out, so she proved it to me." The familiar terror of the past began to set in.

"She knew _my name_, Rose. She _whispered_ my name in my ear. I hadn't told anyone my name in hundreds of years, and I _never_ wanted to speak it aloud _ever_ again—not even to you. The fact that this _stranger_ knew my name forced me to trust her."

_And yet where did that really get me in the end?_

His thoughts taunted him.

"Because the Vashta Nerada were so dangerous, I tried to send Donna back to the TARDIS, but instead she was uploaded to the Library's computer. And she wasn't the only one, because like I said before, there were 4,022 people that had also been saved. There was only one way to save them, since the computer mainframe was set to detonate. I was going to solve that problem in the only way possible, by connecting the cables and thus killing myself in the process."

"W-what? What stopped you?" Rose's face became constricted.

"River. She knocked me out right before. Handcuffed me so that after I regained consciousness I couldn't sacrifice myself. And when I did wake up, it was already too late. She was preparing to make the connection. I pleaded and pleaded; tried so hard to stop her, but she would have none of it. The countdown ended and River Song died that day, saving 4,022 people because of it. And I saw it happen, Rose. I _saw_ her body disintegrate before my very eyes. I watched River _die_." The words barely escaped his lips, before his throat closed.

"B-But we saw her, she's right in there—I, but we…" her body shook as she started to understand the truth.

"I know. That's because it's still in her future. My past. And the point is she can't stay in this universe because if she does, the younger me will never have met her or gone to the Library. It may seem like something that could be averted, but if one event is changed, sometimes it alters the entire future. From what I've learned about River since then, I now realize just how vital she is to the Doctor's life. If she remains here then I can almost guarantee that I wouldn't be speaking to you, now. For all I know, the metacrisis would have never happened in the first place and you would have never found your way to the other universe."

"S—So, if it hadn't been for River, I-I wouldn't have _you_?" her voice cracked, as she came to a heart-breaking realization.

"Yeah. And it's difficult for me, right now, to see her…knowing exactly how she will die. But then I think back to what _her_ Doctor must be going through, having this knowledge every time he sees her…it's just inconceivable." He could hardly begin to wrap his mind around that terrifying prospect.

"But after all that time…couldn't he save her, somehow?"

"Well, he sort of did, in a way. I discovered that right before I left the Library, and using the future Doctor's screwdriver, which he had given to her, I was able to upload her consciousness to the computer."

"That's no way for anyone to live, though. I should know, after being trapped in this universe for two years without the Doctor, completely heart-broken. But River—she's his wife—and she'll have to live without him. Forever." Rose stated the inevitable reality that the Doctor had been ignoring the best he could for some time.

"I thought that maybe her fate could be avoided. Time could be rewritten. But I see her now, with her baby—_his_ baby, and I can see how important she truly is. Not just to him—but to us, to so _many_ people." The Doctor mentally wrestled with the image of her tearful face, as she gave her life in his place.

_My place. It should've been me. But if it had, the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor would never have existed. He would have never traveled with Amy and Rory. River would have never been who she now is. Younger me would have never accepted her invitation to the Library. Thus creating a paradox._

These facts were thrust upon his ailing mind, serving as absolute confirmation that River's death was completely unpreventable.

It _had_ to happen. It _always_ happened.

"I-I'm so sorry, Doctor. I'd never have thought…I mean…You never mentioned it…" she looped her arms around him in a gesture of comfort.

For a short while, the Doctor lay unmoving, resting securely in the arms of his wife.

When he finally resigned himself to the couch, the Doctor went back to fixing River's Vortex Manipulator.

Rose grasped his hand, giving him the support he needed, as the two continued in silence.

* * *

Resting her head on his shoulder, the young blonde felt her weary body relax.

Her eyelids fluttered sleepily, and she nearly succumbed to the welcoming darkness surrounding her, until a harsh cry caught her attention.

At first, she refused to move, intent on drowning the sound out.

The piercing whimper continued.

Propping herself in an upright position, Rose listened for the noise that had prevented her from finally getting the sleep she so desperately needed.

_That's River's baby; maybe she'll stop crying if I just wait it out._

Approximately five minutes later, the young blonde was still cringing at the baby's whining.

She looked to her husband for his input, only to find him hopelessly engaged in something entirely unrelated.

_Maybe I should check on her. River's probably passed out. She needs more rest than we do, I mean, she did give birth only three days ago or something. After all she's done for me—for us—even without knowing it—it's the least I could do._

Deciding on a course of action to take, Rose removed herself from the sofa, beginning to approach the hallway.

"I'm going to go check on the baby." She whispered, half-hoping her husband wouldn't hear.

"Uh- Huh." The human Doctor mumbled, scarcely paying attention. It wasn't until his wife's quiet footsteps perpetrated his hearing that he suddenly realized what she was going to do. "What? No, Rose…I don't think you should…River probably wouldn't want…"

"Shhhh." His wife raised a finger to her lips, before proceeding to veer towards the guest room.

"But, Rose—" the Doctor's pleas became indistinguishable by the time the blonde had reached River's door.

_Should I knock? I don't want to wake her, but it would be rude to barge in…_

Softly tapping her fist against the wooden surface, Rose waited momentarily, but soon entered the room after hearing no response from River.

Sure enough, the sleeping woman had not budged, and she remained turned on her side, her slender fingers gripping the empty place beside her.

Although River's eyelids were folded shut, Rose could tell by her contorted features that she was deeply distressed, even in sleep.

_She misses him desperately. And I know that feeling, all too well…_

Her musings on the past were briskly silenced by the infant's incessant crying.

Turning towards the tiny cot, the young blonde pitied the red-faced baby.

"Hush now, sweetheart. It's alright." She spoke in low tones, and was hardly surprised when River didn't even stir.

Her heart pounded from within, intrinsically drawn to the fitful child below.

Reacting solely on instinct, Rose Tyler slowly bent down, scooping up the little girl in her arms.

Holding the baby properly was a rather simple matter, as Rose had had a lot of experience with her younger brother.

"Don't cry. I've got you." The blonde assured the baby, softly rocking her back and forth. "Your Mummy's asleep, now; we don't want to wake her." Stepping beside the doorway, Rose quietly exited the room, her hold on the infant tightening.

Once she had returned to her former position on the couch, Rose continued to console the crying baby.

She could feel the little girl's Time Lord hearts pounding against her chest, slowly reaching a ritardando as the seconds passed.

"Sleep now. Everything's fine. Just sleep, sweetheart." Her voice was comforting. Rose felt the baby begin to relax.

After planting a kiss to the child's forehead, Rose scanned her tiny face.

_She's so beautiful…_

Her insides melted as she breathed in the sight of the baby's dark curls, sparkling blue eyes, and angelic features.

A hot, watery droplet trickled down Rose's pale cheek.

The familiar sorrow of the past few days resurrected. Oh, how she longed to have a child of her own.

The baby's breathed slowed, as her tiny eyes closed.

_The Doctor's baby. I can hardly believe it._

What was most disconcerting about it all was how natural it felt.

This wasn't even Rose's baby, and yet, she could not deny the growing fondness she had for the sleeping child.

_I don't know what it is…she's not mine…so why does this feel…so…right?_

Her thoughts gradually dissipated, until the blonde could only hear the four-beat rhythm of the baby's heartbeats, lulling her to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Smiling sadly, the human Doctor watched as his wife and River's baby slept fitfully.

_Oh, Rose. She wants this so much…they both look so peaceful…_

His eyes searched the child's tranquil face.

She bore a striking resemblance to her mother. The woman who had died on his behalf.

_But what about River…if she wakes up to find her daughter missing, she'll immediately jump to conclusions. I've got to put the baby back in the cot…I wouldn't want to give River another fright…I think it's fair to say she's had quite enough of that._

"I'll take you to your Mummy, now." He whispered to the little girl, carefully taking her in his arms without waking Rose.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

Her Time Lord heartbeats were like a heart-wrenching melody, bringing him back to a long ago time that he had never been able to expunge from his mind, despite numerous failed attempts.

Images of his Gallifreyan children rippled through his head, their beautiful faces swirling without remorse, only to be snuffed out by the ominous darkness of his own shadow, resting above their broken bodies.

_No, please…I don't want to remember that…make it stop…please, make it stop! _

His heart lurched from within his chest.

Shivering, the spiky haired man stiffened, fighting the inevitable tears that would soon follow.

His watery eyes gazed upon her perfect features once again.

_She looks so much like her mother…and yet I can see something about her that is distinctively different. No doubt from her father. The Doctor. But the strangest thing is that in a way we're the same person. Or we were. Once. Her father used to look exactly like _me_. And even though he doesn't anymore, we still have the same past experiences…same memories…up to a point…_

A deep, unknown force tugged from deep within, causing a single droplet to cascade down to the bottom of his chin.

Having this newly created Time Lord, one of his own kind, nestling in his arms was completely unnerving.

It wasn't until that very moment that the human Doctor realized just how much he longed to have a baby of his own.

* * *

As the woman's eyes fluttered open, the stunning image of a certain man in a bow tie suddenly flooded her mind.

River fingered the unused pillow beside her, her heart weighed down by a terrible sense of loss and sadness.

"Doctor—" a sob escaped her throat, as she realized just how much she desperately missed her husband.

_If only he were here…_

She mused wearily, her vision beginning to focus upon her daughter's cot.

Peering to the side, River noticed the fact that the crib was empty in a matter of seconds.

_Empty? Oh, no…what if someone took her...the Silence…Kovarian…_

The gruesome monsters of her childhood beraided her mind.

Her body went numb, and her heart thudded loudly, quickly reaching a crescendo.

_Surely not…they don't exist in this universe. _

She tried to coax herself into firmly believing that, but, in truth, she could only wonder.

Overcome by an internal worry, River attempted to calm herself.

_It's alright. Don't overreact. Just think rationally. Do what the Doctor would do. _

Climbing out from beneath her crumpled blanket, the curly haired woman rose to her feet.

River slowly trudged out of the room, trying her best to refute the aching pains that covered nearly every inch of her body.

"Hello? Doctor, Rose, anybody…have you seen her…have you seen my b—" her quivering voice stopped when she reached the living area, her eyes instantly drawn to the sight of her daughter in the arms of the human Doctor.

Apparently he hadn't noticed River yet, for his gaze remained fixed upon that tiny bundle.

His perfect stance, loving eyes, gentle manner—everything, reminded her of the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.

There was such an intensity in those eyes—so old, yet so kind, but also dreadfully anguished.

A fragment of a broken memory danced in her mind, and she recalled the way those eyes had once shone, so long ago, when the man she had brutally poisoned had looked at his killer straight in the face with such an unwarranted love.

Warmth seized her body at the thought of her husband.

Now, as she watched this Doctor cradle her baby with such a fatherly grace, she couldn't help but imagine the man she loved performing a similar action.

Another thought began to emerge amid a sea of perilous doubts.

_Look at him…so still…so calm…such love in those eyes—for her…what if…no…I can't…_

"Doctor?" she croaked, her voice immediately drawing his attention.

"Oh- River. Sorry. She was crying earlier, and we didn't want to wake you, so…yeah. I was just meaning to put her back in her cot. I must have got…distracted…" he gulped, hastily handing the baby off to her mother.

"But it's fine, really. You're a natural…"

"Well, I'm a bit out of practice, more than a bit, actually quite a lot more than a bit." The human Doctor mumbled sheepishly, trying vainly to deter River's attention from his tearful eyes.

"You're more like him than you think." River admitted quietly, her baby comfortably situated in her arms.

"Yeah." He rasped, his eyes grazing the floor below.

"Is that my Vortex Manipulator?" she noted the familiar wristband.

"I was trying to fix it for you. Unfortunately my attempts met little success."

River's heart sank.

"Thanks, anyway. I appreciate the effort. Where's your wife?" her eyes skimmed the room.

_Oh, of course. _

In the corner of the living area, the young blonde lay resting upon the sofa, a blanket shrouding her legs.

"Sleeping. Finally. She deserves a good rest." Rose's husband sounded somewhat relieved.

"Yes, I suppose she does." River commented, genuinely concerned about the young blonde.

A loud clangor swiftly severed the awkward silence.

Slipping his phone off the arm of the couch, the human Doctor was quick to answer it.

He mouthed an apologetic 'excuse me' to his guest.

"What is it, this time?" he spat, waking up his wife in the process.

"Seriously? How many times have you called in the past twenty-four hours? Don't you ever check a bloody clock once in a while?" his irritated expression had 'Torchwood' written all over it.

A voice buzzed at the end of the line.

"Well, she is my patient, so I had every right to ensure her safety. No, I'm not taking her back there after what you tried to take away from her. Just because you found her doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

River could tell right away that she was the topic of their discussion.

An angry response resounded from the phone.

"Look, I _know_ this woman, she's an old friend of mine, so please, I'm asking you nicely and properly to just leave her be!" the Doctor snapped, his tone firm and biting.

Another nasty reply resounded from the other end.

"Oh, don't even try to use your rubbish threats on me…because whether you like it or not I am an _invaluable_ resource to you. So get on with it already, and tell me why you _really_ called me." He cocked a brow slyly, listening to the other side of the conversation.

The Doctor's demeanor changed suddenly.

Glancing down at the baby, the man's eyes widened, filled with something akin to fear.

"Are you sure, are you really properly certain?" his voice was tinged with dread.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?" the curly haired woman battered him with questions.

"Doctor—wha—" a tired Rose began, quickly halting after one look at her husband's face.

"What? I can't hear you…oh, he didn't… Did he just hang up on me, _again_?" he ripped his mobile from his ear.

"Doctor, that was Torchwood, wasn't it? Why did they call? Please, I need to know…just tell me." River pleaded with him.

For a moment the spikey haired man stood paralyzed, the wheels of his mind practically whizzing about as he repeated the recent conversation in his mind.

"Doctor, are you even listening?"

"Yes, right, okay. I'm afraid the situation is worse than I thought…much, much worse… in more ways than one."

* * *

The desponded man in the bow tie entered his TARDIS, a small blue diary rustling against his thigh.

His hearts were pounding in his chest, as the frightening tears surged from his eyes.

_Pull yourself together, man!_

He felt angered by his apparent lack of control over his emotions.

Gripping the scanner, the Doctor could not overlook the fact that his entire body was shaking.

_Stop it! Stop it! Be brave for her…be brave for River._

The image of his lovely, curly haired wife gripped his mind, causing his fears to heighten all the more.

Grudgingly recalling the recent view of her empty cell, the man in the bow tie tried to focus on what was truly most important.

A tantalizing temptation seeped into his mind, urging him to flip through River's spoiler-ridden diary.

_Just one peak…I just want to know where she is…I…_

His fingers trailed the outer edges of the battered paper pages, prepared to break the rules _he _had made, due to extenuating circumstances.

_One hint is all I need…one tiny tidbit of information that might come in handy._

But somehow he couldn't bring himself to open it.

_I can't. River trusts me. I can't do this. I can't do it to her._

Dejected, the Doctor slumped over the console.

"Please, help me, Old Girl…River's in terrible danger, and I haven't the faintest idea where she is. Just…just take me where I need to go…" he begged his beloved ship, very nearly at a breaking point.

The eerie stillness galled him, and it wasn't until that familiar whirring sound filled his ears that he felt the slightest bit of relief.

_Dependable, old Sexy…She's always there for me when I need her the most…_

He thought to himself, seeing that his TARDIS had landed at her intended destination in no time at all.

Flipping the switch on the scanner, the Doctor tried to preview his surroundings.

"Oh come on, why won't it work? For all I know, River could be stuck in a war zone out there…I mean, with all the trouble she gets herself into…" his voice trailed off, and he supposed that he should do the wise thing, and simply step outside. "Oh, all right, Old Girl, if you insist…" the Doctor pattered out of the blue box, his body instantly paralyzed by the sight before him.

A series of alien physicians all clad in white bustled about the corridor, reviving painful memories of a day long gone.

"Sisters of the Infinite Schism? Why have you brought me here? I haven't been here since after River…is that what this is about? Are you angry with me for leaving her here? Do I really have to go and talk to young River, in light of all that's happened? Because I think my wife's well-being is higher on the priority list right now," the Doctor quipped to the TARDIS, unaware that his yelling attracted a lot of attention from the people around him.

It was fair to say that he honestly didn't have the vaguest idea as to what he was actually getting himself into.

Not that anything could have really prepared him for the daunting revelation he would soon be forced to face.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading:) Feel free to visit my profile if you would like to read some of my other stories. Please take this time to leave a review.**

**Have a blessed day!**


	7. Hidden

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. Well, in this chapter everything starts to get really interesting. I hope you enjoy it. Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated:)**

* * *

Shaking slightly, the human Doctor stood to the side, processing the potentially disastrous ramifications of his recent telephone conversation.

His eyes darted down to River's broken vortex manipulator and he mentally chastised himself for making such little progress on it.

_If I could have just been more focused, maybe I could have fixed it…but now I fear my time is running out, or perhaps it's already too late._

He clasped his mobile in his hand, replaying the truth in his mind repeatedly, as if to evaluate what his next course of action should be.

Knowing he would be forced to return to the dreaded Torchwood, the Doctor quickly proceeded towards his room to change without a word.

He returned within minutes, his mind still engrossed in an intense thought process.

It wasn't until he felt the reproachful stares of his female counterparts that he quickly snapped himself back into the reality of the situation.

"Doctor, I need to know what they told you! If this involves me or my daughter in any way, (which, going by the look on your face, it does)—I have the _right_ to know!" River prodded, her light eyes tinged with fear.

Her baby squirmed in her arms, as if to remind everyone of her existence.

"Go on, Doctor, out with it!" the man's wife chimed in, pleading for an explanation.

"Yes, right, sorry—just got a bit distracted for a second there—that was Torchwood again. But I gather you both already know that. Anyway, they've been scanning Bad Wolf Bay and surrounding areas ever since River and her child landed here…and I'm afraid they've accumulated some rather alarming results." He paused briefly, avoiding River's bewildered gaze.

* * *

"Alarming? In what way?" the curly haired woman inquired, mentally trying her best to sort out the facts.

"Well…" the Doctor began, his fingers fiddling with the vortex manipulator in a nervous fashion.

A realization suddenly occurred to River.

"Oh." She stared directly into his dark eyes, her face registering a certain degree of understanding, and in an instant he could tell she had deduced the truth.

"Yes." He stated bluntly, answering all of River's unspoken questions, much to Rose's confusion.

"It's that bad, eh? How long have we got?" prying for additional information, the curly haired woman tried to maintain a brave exterior, unwilling to submit to the anxiety that was brewing just beneath the surface.

"Can you give me a proper explanation, please? I'm not exactly following this…" the young blonde admitted to her husband and guest.

"Rose, my broken Vortex Manipulator was an issue, but now we have a greater problem at hand. We already knew the walls of reality had opened; well, now I'm afraid they're closing, very rapidly I would assume, and that gives me an even slimmer chance of getting back. Which brings me back to my original question, Doctor, 'how long have we got'?" clever River tried to clarify, all the while bringing the conversation back into the Doctor's domain.

"I didn't really hear much detail on the subject, so all I know for sure is that, as you thought, the readings are showing that the walls of reality are closing at an alarming speed. Which is why I need to take a look at them, myself, to pinpoint exactly how much time we have before they close completely. And somehow I also have to find a way to fix your Vortex Manipulator…and as much as I hate to admit it, at Torchwood, I'll be better equipped with the resources to do that."

The two women sensed his hidden meaning.

Rose was the first to comment.

"So basically you're saying you've got to go over there, _again_? Blimey, it's a Saturday and they won't even pay you for this. Though I wouldn't want to endanger River's chances of going back to her universe. If you think you'll sort things out better at Torchwood, then I say you best be off. But only if you let me come with you." She relayed her strong opinions, attempting to strike a bargain.

"I'm going, too. It's not as if I'm about to sit around here all day while my friends sacrifice their own precious time for _my_ benefit." River's tone was firm and confident.

The Doctor, however, was intent on going alone, for several reasons, all of which were unbeknownst to anyone but himself.

"I know you both want to help, and I don't doubt your ability to do that, at all; don't misread my intentions, you're both completely brilliant, but I have to do this on my own, at least for the time being. After how horribly they treated River, I think it's fair to say that her going back there would be a horrendous idea. Out of the question, especially since they're asking too many questions about her as it is, and I'm not willing to jeopardize her chances more than I already have. Rose, I'm sorry, but it would be best not to leave River alone under any circumstances, given the unusual and potentially threatening interest that Torchwood has displayed in her, thus far. If they were to find out that she is a partial Time Lord and her daughter is nearly fully Time Lord, there's no telling what might happen. I can't take that risk. That's why I've got to go alone. Don't worry; I'll call you as soon as I found any vital information."

"So, you're telling us to stay _here_ while _you_ worry about everything, yourself? How is that fair?" Rose quipped, somewhat angry, but able to understand his concerns.

"This is a very tentative situation we're dealing with, and I'm simply asking you and River to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing, well, sort of, I mean, I've got the beginning of a plan… oh, never mind. And _no_, I am _not_ asking you to remain here, idly, in fact, I think you should go out somewhere—wherever you like, maybe to the shops or the market or whatever—just _stay away_ from Torchwood. I think River will be safer if you move around. And while you're doing that, River, you can be thinking about what coordinates you will use to get back once I fix your Vortex Manipulator. Got it? Any questions? Okay, good, I'd better get going then." The Doctor spoke in haste, quickly proceeding to exit the house before anyone could protest.

"But, Doctor—" the young blonde started as the loud slam of the door exploded in her ears.

Pressing her hand to Rose's shoulder in a motherly gesture, the curly haired woman revealed her thoughts on the subject.

"Rose, it's alright. Just let him go. I don't necessarily agree with him completely, but he seems to have some sort of plan in mind, so I trust him. Doesn't mean he can in any way stop me from going to Torchwood if need be, but for now, anyway, it's best that we just do as he says. I learned that one the hard way." Sighing, River recalled her early adventures with a certain man in a bow tie, and the cost that had often come along with them. Not that she regretted any of it.

Her gaze trailed down to her fidgety daughter, who was but a tiny bundle in her arms.

_It was all worth it. Even the difficult times. And I wouldn't have had it any other way. _River mused, her thoughts geared away in a different direction for a short time.

"I take it your Doctor's like that, too?" Rose lightened up.

"Always." A sad smile crinkled across River's face as she envisioned her beloved husband. "He's so bloody stubborn, and the majority of the time he probably doesn't have the faintest idea what he's doing, but sometimes I have to simply trust him." River's eyes glistened with hidden tears.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." The blonde decided quickly, wanting to avoid a touchy subject.

"So, Rose, you know this area better than I do, where do you think we should go?"

"Oh, I think I have just the place in mind."

* * *

Less than a half hour after leaving his home, the human Doctor was scampering about the most secret corridors of the underground and relatively unknown Torchwood London.

From what he could see, there was scarcely anyone around.

He was about to call for someone, when suddenly a frantic-looking young man approached him.

"Oh, sir, thank you for coming. We've been expecting you. I assume you understand the situation, then? I know it's not the best time to call you up, but we really thought it quite necessary. I mean…" the man babbled on, which, in the Doctor's mind was a very annoying waste of time.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that, already. I'm not trying to be rude, but will you please stop jabbering on and let's go where we need to go, alright?"

The officer stiffened slightly, but was willing to obey the Doctor's instructions.

"Yes, sir, right this way." He began to precede down the hallway, the spikey haired man following closely behind.

"Oi! Will you stop calling me sir!" the irritated Doctor scrutinized, his speech reflecting that of his former red headed companion.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir…I mean…"

"Humans." He muttered under his breath in annoyance.

"What's that, sir—Dr. Smith…"

"Oh, never mind." Rolling his eyes, the man in the pinstriped suit veered into the dark doorway.

His dark eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar sights of the numerous screens, which he began to study intently.

He remembered seeing this very room only about a day before, without the faintest idea of what he was getting himself into.

Now, as the human Doctor studied the digital map of Norway and the computer codes flickering beside it, he assessed the readings to the best of his ability.

"I see what they meant. Hmmm. These are definitely fainter than before…but the question is: just how much have they changed since the last time I was here? It's difficult to tell, but from what I can see …" he continued, mumbling more to himself than the young man behind him. "Okay, I suppose that makes sense. Going by these readings, the walls of reality are definitely closing more quickly than I originally expected. But the outlook isn't completely hopeless… I'd say we have just enough time to get her back, if I can just figure out how to…"

Removing the broken time travel device from his pocket, he scanned it again, hoping that the information on the screen could serve some useful purpose.

"This is going to be more difficult than I— ugh…" these were the last words that escaped the Doctor's lips before a harsh blow rendered him unconscious, his weary eyes no match for the all-consuming darkness that took hold in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Breathing in the fresh, outdoor air surrounding her, River inhaled deeply, both hands clasping her now-resting daughter.

"This is wonderful. I haven't really been outside in days—well, I have, but not like this, anyway." The curly haired woman smiled at Rose Tyler.

"Nice, isn't? I thought you'd enjoy it." She spoke excitedly, her eyes darting back down to the sleeping infant. "I see your daughter's finally getting some rest."

"Yes, she was exhausted, I suppose the car ride here really did her in." her heart clenched as she stared down; trying to memorize her daughter's beautiful features, which reminded her painfully of the man she loved.

_If only you could just see her, my love. Our daughter. She's so perfect, so innocent. That's why I don't think I can do what I know I have to do…I don't even want to consider it…but, then I look at Rose, right now, and I see the tenderness in her eyes…and I can't help but wonder…_

River's heart-wrenching thoughts were steered elsewhere, as she returned her attention to the gleeful squeals of joyful children running around the grassy park.

"Who would have thought Hyde Park would be such a hit?" the curly haired woman remarked to her friend.

"Yeah, well, it really is such a nice place. I remember I used to come here as a kid when I lived in your universe, though it's much better here than it was there. Now, I just like to come here to think, you know? Sometimes if we aren't too busy, the Doctor and I will go for a stroll, but most of the time I come here on my own. Or else I take my little brother with me. It's good to watch the children play." Rose commented, a vague sadness detectable in her voice.

River understood it all too well.

"Yes. I don't often get moments like this. What, with running about with the Doctor, or being cooped up in Stormcage. I don't mind all that, in fact I love every adventure I have with him, but sometimes it's nice to do something simple." She nuzzled her daughter close to her chest. "Not to mention, this place is conveniently very close to Torchwood London. Just in case the Doctor winds up getting himself into trouble."

"No doubt he will." Rose chuckled lightly, as if on cue.

"That's the Doctor, for you," River continued, speaking of him with a sort of amused tone, though she knew there was so much more to him than that.

An odd sensation arose in the back of her neck, and she had the strangest feeling that she was being followed, as if something was lurking about in the corner of her eye.

Stepping backwards a bit, the curly haired woman shook the feeling off for only a brief moment before another body collided with hers abruptly.

Thankfully her baby wasn't jostled too much, though the force of the collision caused the little girl's eyes to pop open suddenly, her small body shaking as she began to cry.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry! I can't believe I just bumped into you like that! I suppose I wasn't exactly as cautious as I should have been!" a familiar Scottish cadence apologized profusely, the realization of her identity paralyzing River's body.

Her eyes skimmed her young mother's face, and she could feel her heart pounding rapidly from within her chest.

_ Mum? This is mad. First dad and now mum. I can hardly dare to believe that this is a coincidence._

"Amy—" it was the first thing that came out of her mouth, and River immediately regretted not thinking it through.

The young ginger looked perplexed for a second.

"It's Amelia, actually. Amelia Williams. Have we met before? I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere…"

"Um, I…D-don't think so. But, I'm sure you've met my friend, Rose Tyler." River motioned to the young blonde, who was standing nearby, still figuring out what had happened in the past thirty seconds.

"Oh, hey, Rose didn't see you there…a bit distracted I suppose." Amelia shot her a welcoming grin.

"It's quite alright, as long as no one's been seriously hurt or anything. It's nice to see you, it's been awhile, I think. Oh, this must be the new baby…" Rose's voice was tinged with sadness.

"Melody Williams." The Doctor's never-to-be companion declared with a hint of pride in her voice.

"A beautiful name." the curly haired woman told Amelia Williams, who would never lose her baby in the way Amy Pond had.

"Thanks. When I was a little girl, I used to dream I had a friend named Melody, only I called her Mels or somethin'. It's all a bit fuzzy, though. And I also used to pretend I had this imaginary friend called the Raggedy Doctor. Mad, right? Tells ya a lot about my avid imagination and lonely childhood, I suppose. I always had Rory, though, for real. He's my husband. But that's beside the point. Anyway, I always liked the name, Melody. Oh, speaking of names, I never asked, what's yours?"

For a second, River was unable to speak, clearly shocked by the fact that even without the Doctor, this Amelia somehow had dreamed about River's past self and the Doctor, even. Well, if _her_ Amy could remember two different versions of the same event and other instances that never happened, then maybe that ability bled into this universe.

"Oh, I'm…River. River Song."

As River rocked her baby gently in her arms, she noticed another sound coming from the stroller in front of her.

"Hush, now, Melody. It's alright. Mummy's just been a bit out of it, today." The red head reassured her daughter. "And it looks like you've got a little friend, here." Amelia pointed to River's baby.

"My newborn daughter." River explained, her eyes darting to baby Melody, the alternate version of herself.

_Man, I've seen younger versions of myself before, in Utah…but, this, this is just really strange. I would have been this Melody if the Doctor had never existed in my universe._

A corrosive fear arose in her heart.

"She's really beautiful. You must be very proud."

"Yeah."

_Proud to have such a wonderful daughter and a husband who doesn't even know she exists._

"You know, my husband was telling me recently that he was caring for a lovely baby. He's a doctor, you see and he works at a sort of…hospital. He's there right now, in fact. But, anyway, he thought she—the baby- kinda reminded him of Melody. Unfortunately, the other…doctors were not letting her mother see her, but Rory was kind and may have bent the rules a little. I think her mother's doctor was your husband, actually, Rose. Rather odd, isn't it?" Amelia spoke vaguely of Torchwood, unaware that the very people she was referring to were standing right in front of her. And that they weren't just any people, but her daughter and granddaughter. Sort of.

"Amelia, she _knows_. About, you know…" Rose finally reentered the conversation, feeling as if she could trust the ginger.

"Oh." Perceptive Amelia raised a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Sorry, I just assumed…"

"Yes, well, I know it's sort of meant to be a secret. You're right about your husband. He was very kind to us." She waited for the red head to understand the meaning woven within her words.

Amelia's hazel eyes widened.

"What, you mean _you_ were the mother I was talkin' about? And that's the baby that my husband cared for?" she knitted her brows.

"Yes. You see…" the curly haired woman was interrupted by the blaring of her cell phone.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me. I wouldn't normally take this, but, it's my husband, so it must be important." She pressed the tiny device to her ear.

"Rory?" Amelia asked.

A distressed voice reverberated from the other end.

"Oi! Stupid Face! Slow down, I can't understand you when you talk a million miles a minute!" the feisty red head quipped to her husband, reminding River very much of her own mother.

River heard her father sigh, before he continued to speak at a speed only slightly slower than before.

"Calm down, Rory. It's alright. Now tell me again, what's going on down there? What? Are you serious? He's been hurt? Well, go and help him, then, who cares if you lose your job because you did the right thing? Oh, you're already helping him, eh? Or you're about, too. Alright. I'll be down there as soon as I can. And, by the way, I'm bringing some friends along as well." Amelia eyed Rose and River and her voice quivered as she spoke. "Right, yeah. Love you, too. Bye."

Watching as the ginger's demeanor suddenly changed, the curly haired woman shifted uncomfortably, clutching her baby securely to her chest.

But Amelia wasn't looking at River at all; her eyes were locked onto Rose.

"Amelia, what is it, what's wrong?" River tried to get the red head to answer.

"Um. I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but Dr. Smith has been knocked out. We need to get to Torchwood as soon as possible."

* * *

Slowly veering away from the blue box, the somewhat irritated man in the bow tie wiggled his way through a swarm of hospital workers—doctors, nurses, anything else in between—the whole lot of them.

"Hello! Excuse me, can someone show me the way to reception?" the Doctor asked rather loudly, unable to remember the medical facility very well, since it had been hundreds of years since he had last been there.

"Right over there, sir." One cat-like nurse motioned towards the area behind the Doctor.

"Oh, right, yeah. Thank you. I suppose I'm beginning to remember this place, now. Though I still don't understand why I have to be here in the first place." The raggedy man grunted, before turning towards the reception desk, which was actually relatively close by.

His hearts were pounding in his chest like mad, because he feared for his wife's current predicament, but also dreaded speaking with her younger self.

_Why do I even have to be here? I don't want to see _this_ River. She's supposed to be making her own way, so I don't see why Sexy landed in the Sisters of the Infinite Schism facility when my wife—older River, needs me._

By the time he finished processing that thought, he had stumbled all the way over to a sheer white desk.

"Um, hello, I'm looking for a Novice Pyne." The Doctor explained, surprised that he remembered the nurse who had cared for River in the past.

"Sorry, but you must have Level-four clearance to be on this floor." The seated woman tried to dissuade him.

"But, I do, see…" he flashed the psychic paper so she could see it, and he watched as her eyes lit up.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? You're the…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just tell me where I can find Novice Pyne." Sifting his hand through his hair, the Doctor shuffled about nervously.

"Hold on. One moment."

'One moment' soon became five minutes, and the impatient man tired of waiting very easily.

The Doctor was about to repeat himself, when suddenly he recognized a familiar face approaching the reception desk.

"You called?" Novice Pyne asked the receptionist.

"Yes, this man, here, wants to see you."

"Novice Pyne! Lovely to meet you again. Though, I suppose for you it probably hasn't been that long." He babbled on, watching as the nurse's expression suddenly grew alarmed.

Drawing the Doctor away from the crowd, and tugging him towards a relatively empty corridor, Novice Pyne questioned him.

"What are you doing here?" she spoke very firmly, as if there was something—or someone she was protecting.

"No need to get all cross with me. I just came here to see River Song—your patient, remember?" his voice trembled as he stood under the fire of her suspicious glare.

"Shhh. Don't speak so loudly. We don't want anyone to hear."

"Why? Have you got something to hide?"

"No, it's just…Miss Song, my patient, she'd rather keep her being here a secret. I've no idea how you could have possibly known she was here, but I suppose that since I know you're not a threat, I can let you see her." There was something about the way she said this that puzzled the Doctor, though he didn't bring it to light, wanting to get to River as soon as possible. "Alright, follow me, this way. She's just down here. But don't draw any attention to yourself."

_Why does it matter? Why was River keeping her being her so private? It doesn't seem to make sense._

"I must warn you, Doctor, she is very weak, given her recent condition, and right now she's having a good rest. Miss Song insisted that no one be here to see her, but as long as you promise not to disturb her, I believe we can make an exception. She's right in here. I need you to be as quiet as possible."

Entering River's room, the Doctor froze unexpectedly, his body beginning to tremble ravenously as soon as he laid eyes on her.

Her wild curls were loosely sprawled across her pillow, framing her extremely pale features. River may have been resting, but her expression on her face was not at all tranquil, but rather one of stark terror. The defined lines that shone on her face revealed the fact that this was not the young version of River he'd thought she'd be. This was his _wife_. There was no question about it.

The Doctor's wide eyes drifted down her body, his gaze resting over her stomach, which looked especially bloated. Either River had gained some weight since he last saw her, or else there was another explanation, one which he dreaded to come to terms with.

_No, but it can't be…I…I don't understand…_

Beside the woman's body was a tiny device that he identified fairly quickly.

_A perception filter…a very strong one at that…but what would she have to conceal? This makes less and less sense!_

A series of thoughts blasted through the Doctor's head, though he continued to overlook the obvious truth.

"I know it may be a bit difficult to see her this way, but I assure you, she's well cared for, with pain meds and all. She'll be fine soon enough. She did a great job during the procedure, but now she's really tired out."

"W-Wait, w-what procedure? What do you mean?" he stuttered, still refusing to accept the reality that was coming to light.

"The birthing procedure, of course. Your wife was in labor for many hours. But it was all worth it, and I'm happy to say that you have a perfectly healthy baby girl. Would you like to see her?"

But the Doctor didn't respond, his face was stony, his lip quivering as he heard a piercing cry permeate his highly acute hearing.

He was all of a sudden light headed as he processed both the baby's cry and Novice Pyne's recent words simultaneously.

That wasn't just any infant. It was River's baby. His baby. _Their_ daughter.

His head began to throb, as his hearts thudded louder than they ever had before in his life, and soon his mind was completely empty accept for one question that began to devour his hearts:

_Why_ had River hidden this from him?

* * *

**Note: So, the Doctor finds out the truth...how will this turn out? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Anway, I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, the whole 'Novice Pyne' stuff is a reference to one of my other fics, The Awakening, which relays some details about River's first experience at that hospital. Feel free to go to my profile page if you want to read that fic as well as some of my other stories. The speed of my update depends on the feedback I receive. Please take this time to leave a review:)**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Trapped

**Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter! I know I left the last one on a cliff hanger, but this one ends even more strangely. Enjoy! Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

As soon as the three women had reached the hidden, underground parking lot at Torchwood London, they scampered out of Amelia's vehicle.

The drive had been fairly quick, more than likely due to the fact that the young red head pretty much disregarded the speed limit altogether.

_Well, hey, at least she knows how to drive…well…sort of…she's better at it than my Amy, anyway._

River had thought briefly to herself along the way, only a short while before.

Now, her mind was drawn elsewhere by her daughter's fitful crying.

Rocking the baby back and forth as gently as she could, given the fact that her body was trembling, River tried her best to console the child.

She could feel the infant's tiny hearts thudding against her chest, and her throat closed.

It was as if the little girl could sense the danger brooding ahead, warning them all not to enter it. This strange perceptiveness was no doubt a product of her Time Lord biology.

"Hush, hush, it's alright, dear, Mummy's got you. Everything's fine, you needn't cry," the curly haired woman reassured her with rule one, but apparently her baby wasn't too eager to accept a lie.

River knew very well just how potentially deadly it was to set foot in this place again, but she had a responsibility to help the man who had befriended her and taken her in when she had had no one else.

Beside her, young Amelia Williams cradled her baby Melody in one arm, while clutching the phone to her ear at the same time.

The young blonde, however, seemed to be the most anxious out of the three, and River could detect the paranoia growing in Rose's expression.

"Hang on, alright. If Rory's caring for him, then he's in good hands." The curly haired woman touched her friend on the shoulder, as if to relieve some stress.

River nearly expected her alternate universe mother to comment on that, but instead, she soon realized that the ginger woman was transfixed in something far more important—a phone conversation with a certain Dr. Williams. It was for that reason that they had only just entered the building, and halted at a particularly dark spot.

"Rory, we're here. Where are ya? Sorry, can ya repeat that because there's kind of a crying baby over here." The Scottish cadence was tinged with a mixture of impatience and worry.

A nervous voice resounded from the other end, sounding only a bit clearer than the first time.

"Alright, I gotcha. We're at the other end of the hall, by the door to the parking garage. Be there in a sec." clicking a small button, Amelia hastily hung up.

"W-Where are they, Amelia?" it was Rose who spoke up this time, fear reigning in her tone despite her attempts to remain strong.

"Right this way, down the corridor, and beside that closed off room that hardly anyone's ever been in." she finished speedily, ushering for the others to move and follow her down the narrow hallway. "Rory managed to get to him before any more damage could be done. He's sealed off a room down there, and no one besides us will be given entrance." Amelia continued amid the infant's piercing cries.

_But this is Torchwood, we're talking about. If they need to get in and the door's locked, they have access to enough weapons and alien technology that that won't be a problem. We'd better get there as soon as possible._

In a matter of minutes, the three women along with the two babies had reached their destination.

"Rory, Rory, we're here. Just let us in!" the young ginger barked, slightly relieved when her husband answered the door.

The never-to-be-Roman scanned River's face in confusion.

"But—you're… that woman—how could you possibly be—" he furrowed his brows at River as soon as the others had successfully made it inside.

"Long story. But the Doctor— um…Dr. Smith, has been housing me. Anyway, right now I think his wife would very much like to see him, if you would be so kind." River noted the shivering Rose Tyler who was still somewhat in shock of the whole situation.

"Yes, right. Sorry. Your husband's just over here, Rose. It's alright, he's going to be just fine." The sandy haired man assured her, gently leading her to the area where the spiky haired man was resting on a medical cot.

"How b-bad is it? Who did this to him?" the blonde stuttered, a bit unsettled by the lack of color in her husband's still face.

"He's had a minor concussion, but considering how his body's handled it so far, I suspect he'll regain consciousness very soon. I discovered his body at least ten minutes after he'd been hit, but has for who did this, I honestly don't know. Someone from Torchwood, though, I'm fairly certain of that. No one else would have access to this area. But I do know that as soon as he's awake we've got to get out of here. It's not safe. They'll be onto me soon enough for helping him…"

_He's right. But if that's true, then why did they just leave him there? Surely they would have wanted to cover their tracks…unless…my manipulator, maybe that's what they wanted…But what purpose would they have for that?_

Glancing around the Doctor's resting place, River Song looked for a certain time traveling device.

_And it's not here. This is very bad. Worse than I thought. Maybe they're not after him at all…_

A shiver rushed down her spine at the sudden realization.

She held her baby more securely.

"Dr. Williams, when you found him, did you by chance see a dark wristband with a sort of device on it? You might have seen me with it the last time I was here…" she inquired of Rory in order to receive further confirmation.

"No, I didn't really look around much. I just saw his body there and had to do something before whoever it was that knocked him out came back. But now that you mention it, the room was pretty ransacked…"

"Just as I feared…" River said aloud, more to herself than to anyone else.

"What do you mean?" Amelia piped up, sounding quite like River's real mother.

"Nothing. It's just…if they'd been after him, they could've just kidnapped him. But, instead, they left him there, which means they must have another agenda in mind… this is too easy…" ideas swirled in her mind even as she spoke.

Across the room, the young blonde knelt beside her husband, clasping his hand in hers, tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to arouse him.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. Just, please…wake up. We need you. _I_ need you. This should never have happened I should have been there…" Rose began to cast the blame on herself.

"Rose, you can't blame yourself. He wanted to protect us for a reason. If you had been here, he wouldn't have been the only target." Standing beside the cot, River comforted her friend, remembering a similar time in the past when she had felt the exact same way.

Her guilt over killing the man she loved had ravaged her heart long ago, and yet the Doctor had shown her forgiveness in spite of everything. She couldn't have this woman experiencing the guilt that she didn't even deserve in the first place, since it truly wasn't Rose's fault at all.

_It's _my_ fault. He was trying to help me. And look where that got him. Now I know how the Doctor feels when people suffer for his sake…_

The image of her floppy haired, bow-tied husband flooded her mind. River grudgingly recalled his rage at Demons Run, the fury and fear alight in his eyes as he spat in her face. He hadn't been so much as angry with her as with the entire situation. The Doctor had never intended for his best friends to lose their child at his expense, nor had he wished for the deaths that had occurred on the fateful day. In the same way, River had not wanted the Doctor of this universe to suffer for her sake.

_But if he hadn't, I might not be here at all. She might not be here._

The blow of reality stung, its corrosive hold over her heart intensifying as the moments passed. Her eyes skimmed her daughter's precious face, and she was silently thankful that the baby had quieted down some.

While Rose Tyler continued speaking with her husband, the ginger woman and her sandy haired husband conversed quietly, wanting to give the blonde some personal space. Stepping back beside her sort- of- parents, the curly haired woman couldn't help but listen to what they had to say to one another, joining in, herself, when she felt it necessary.

"Rory, why would something like this even happen? I mean, this place can be a bit rough sometimes, but not like this. This is properly dangerous. We're putting ourselves and Melody in danger just by being here." Amelia leaned against her husband, who now held their daughter tightly in his arms.

_Oh, Mother, you have no idea what danger is…you two don't understand the half of what's really going on._

"I know, Amelia. But we're doing the right thing, and that's what counts. And I promise you that I will not let anyone lay a finger on you or our baby." His voice was filled with a sense of loyalty and fatherly authority that reminded River so much of her own father, the Last Centurion.

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second." The red head replied, her head lovingly resting on her husband's shoulder.

"This is all really strange. I'm not sure I completely understand—how did you know to contact Rose so quickly? And this woman—" Rory motioned to River.

"River Song." Amelia finished.

"Yes, River, I saw her only a few days ago…I didn't know her before, and neither did you…"

"Let me explain. I'm sorry I put you both through this. I've been staying with Rose and Dr. Smith since I left Torchwood. He's an old friend of mine. This morning, the Doctor—Dr. Smith received an urgent call, requesting his presence here. He refused to let Rose and me come along, so we took a stroll in Hyde Park, where your wife accidently bumped into me…we talked and things progressed from there…" the curly haired woman tried to enlighten him.

"This is all strangely coincidental, don't you think? Of all the people I could've bumped into, I bump into someone who knows Dr. Smith. I just met you today, and yet somehow I feel like I can trust you…like I know you from somewhere…" she gazed at River's face, trying to place it in her mind.

"Come to think of it, I felt the same way when I first met you, River. And your daughter, in some ways she's so much like Melody. And you knew my last name, when I never even told you. It's as if you know me. This can't have all happened by accident." Rory looked perplexed.

"I've never seen you before today and you called me, 'Amy,' in the park. My name's Amelia, but sometimes I used to dream that I was called by that nickname. How could you have known that?" her brows knitted together.

"Um…well…it's just that…Rose told me about you…and I just…sort of guessed?" she explained weakly, ignoring her parents' looks of disbelief.

Rory and Amelia Williams opened their mouths simultaneously, as if to speak, but a commotion turned everybody's attention elsewhere.

"Doctor?" Rose croaked, her voice breaking as her husband began to stir.

The others bolted towards the Doctor in no time, eager to assist him if needed.

But as the sleepy man's eyes fluttered open, River Song realized they were blazing with something she had never seen so prominent in them before—fear.

* * *

Breathing heavily, the man struggled to process his new surroundings, his ability to do so hindered by the throbbing in his head.

It only took about five seconds flat for his fast-paced, alien mind to pinpoint where he was.

_I'm still here…in Torchwood…one of the medical rooms, no doubt…but, what happened…I was looking at the readings…and then I blacked out…and oh no…_

His blurry vision recognized the shapes of his wife, River Song and her baby, as well as River's would-be-parents.

"River…no…"

It was the sight of the curly haired woman that ultimately sent his heart pounding like mad.

"River… what are you… doing here? You should …never have come…I warned you…you have to get out of here…" he begged her brokenly, his thoughts spoken aloud for her own benefit.

Meanwhile, Rose's face was reddened, her eyes were puffy from crying, and it pained the Doctor to see that she thought he was paying her no attention whatsoever. Though in reality, that wasn't his intention at all, he just wanted to deal with the most severe aspect of the situation as soon as possible.

"Doctor Smith, you've got a concussion. I called Amelia after I found you and she just happened to bring Rose and River along…" the ever loyal Rory trailed off, wanting to take the blame upon himself.

"It's alright, Dr. Williams, let me deal with this. Doctor, you were injured—badly at that. It was my responsibility to come. Now, I need to know, who did this to you?" River's voice was quivering slightly as she spoke.

"It was too quick. But I have somewhat of an idea. There's no time to explain. It's too dangerous…more than I would have ever imagined, because it's not me they want…" he eyed the curly haired woman nervously, his tone growing very serious.

"Then what is it they want? Why would they do this—" Rose started, her voice grew unstable.

"No time…we all need to get out of here…" he was suddenly alarmed, and his eyes darted to the bedside table nearby. "Oh no, where is it? River, where's your Vortex Manipulator?"

"Gone." She admitted sadly, her voice strained.

"Of course. That's why they did me in…" The human Doctor muttered, his mind beginning to work at full capacity.

"Wait, Vortex Manipu-what?" Amelia questioned, apparently very confused.

"Doctor, what do you mean? Please, explain…" his wife pleaded for an answer.

"It's not me they're after…" he repeated, seeming somewhat delirious, his gaze never once leaving River.

_She knows exactly what I mean, and yet she just stands there, why?_

"We all have to get out of here…" the Doctor became repetitive once again.

"Yes, I know, Dr. Smith, we've just been waiting for you…"

"Oh, believe me, Dr. Williams, you don't know the half of it. You see, they didn't leave me there without reason, this was always their intention. For just the right people to come here at just the right time in one room…Like I said, you should never have come here…"

"Well, we weren't just gonna leave ya!" the young blonde snapped back at him, her anger dissipating even as she spoke.

* * *

Ignoring Rose for the moment, the Doctor continued to stare at River, as if speaking to her with his eyes.

"Oh." Her body suddenly began to tremble, and she heard her child's cries permeating the air.

_I knew this was too easy…if only I'd realized this sooner…_

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" the ginger woman quipped, in a very Amy Pond-like fashion.

"I'm sorry, but I've put all of you in terrible danger…" River Song stated plainly, reality setting in over her own stubbornness.

"What are you on about? How does this have anything to do with _you_? I just met you today by accident—and now, this…I don't understand." Amelia Williams spoke feistily.

The human Doctor provided an explanation.

"Think about it, they knew that if they left me, somehow word would get out to the very person they're really looking for…it just happened a bit more smoothly than they anticipated…" only River Song could see the Doctor's hidden meaning.

"What, so you're not the target, at all?" Rory asked.

"Well, no, not really, I was actually more of a diversion. So they could take what they wanted and lure the right people at just the right time."

"What. Us? What do they want with us?" the sandy haired man seemed rather confusion.

River shook her head.

"Nothing. It's not you at all. I'm the person they really want. They knew that if I discovered what happened to the Doctor, I would come here straight away. This is a trap. And they're on their way at this very moment. That's why I need you to take her, Rose." She loosened her grip on her daughter and handed her to the befuddled blonde in haste.

"But, I—"

"Don't let go of her for anything! And when I go out there, you all need to get out of here as fast as you can." Turning to exit, the curly haired woman quickly made her way out of the room.

"Go!" she commanded, remaining in her place, and watching as everyone stared at her blankly. "Run!"

"River, don't do this!" the Doctor shouted, knowing what was coming.

"I don't have a choice." She decided, watching in the corner of her eye as her friends hesitantly obeyed her previous instructions. They had made it about half way down the hall, when a stampede of all-too-familiar Torchwood agents came into view.

"Quite, right Miss Song." A young man, along with a few others, burst from seemingly out of nowhere, as if they had planned this all along. All were armed, each holding their weapons out towards her. "Or should I say, Melody Pond. Oh, we suspected you might be an alien since the first time we gave you a blood test. But things got a little out of hand when we discovered you were friends with Doctor Smith. We may have let you think you were safe with him, but we cloaked you a few days ago, and we've been monitoring your conversations ever since. That inherent feeling that someone was watching you, well that was us, or rather the microscopic chip we planted in the back of your neck. You're a murderer, a liar, and an alien threat to the safety of our world. And your daughter is even more so. Our job is to protect our planet from alien threats. We are well aware that Doctor Smith, or the Doctor, as you call him, is an alien as well, however, at this time he is serving our…shall we say, _purposes_? You, on the other hand, are far more dangerous. Now, hand yourself over, along with your daughter, and we might just spare your friends. They may be running, now, but we know exactly how to take care of them if necessary. So, what'll it be? It's your choice."

* * *

The man's hearts convulsed at the sight of his wife's incredibly still body.

His head was suddenly pounding with the one question he desperately needed an answer to.

_Why? Why did she hide this from me? The perception filter…everything…I don't understand…why?_

"Oh, River, why didn't you tell me?" his voice was strained, and a small, yet bitter tear trickled down his cheek, despite his best attempts to keep himself together.

Because he was completely engrossed in his own thoughts, he hadn't even realized that he'd spoken aloud until Novice Pyne questioned him.

"What, you mean you _didn't_ know? Doctor, but I thought…why else would you have come here, then?" the feline nurse sounded a bit anxious, as if she had made a serious mistake.

"I need to talk to her." He pleaded brokenly, ignoring the woman's previous question. The Doctor watched as the nurse hesitated. "Please."

His eyes grazed over his wife's unsettled expression, and he recognized the paleness of her features.

"I can't." Novice Pyne explained.

"Why not?" the man in the bow tie demanded immediately, the anger rising in his tone.

"Doctor, she gave birth a few hours ago. She _needs_ to rest. It was a very painful experience for her. Not to mention it was slightly more difficult than an ordinary human birth would have been." There was a bit of sadness in her voice.

"How long until she wakes up?" the Doctor finally asked, wanting to do what was best for River.

"There's no way to know for sure, really, but I suspect at least another thirty hours, if not more. She might stir a bit now and then, but we can't have her see you. It would be a terrible shock. After what she's been through, I can't take that risk. I promised her no one else would know about this, but I thought that maybe she'd told you. Apparently not."

"B-But I really need to talk to her…it's important…I…" he mumbled, his body beginning to shake.

Placing her hand lightly on his back, the cat-like nurse led him out of the room.

"Come on, Doctor, I think it would be better if you waited out here. You can observe her through the window. Just come with me, yes, that's it. Right this way."

When the two had made it out of River's room, they perched themselves on the slightly uncomfortable chairs right outside the door.

"W-What was she like during the procedure, Novice? Why does she look so frightened, when she's supposed to be resting? Why would she hide this from her own husband, of all people?" the Doctor stuttered, feeling as if he was about to break down.

"I don't have all the answers, Doctor. But I do know that she trusted me enough to assist her. As for the procedure, she did well, but it was very painful, as giving birth always is, even with the medication we have these days. She did seem afraid, and throughout the entire process, she never stopped calling out for _you_. It's what kept her going. If it's true that you didn't know about this, then I'm sure she had no choice but to keep it a secret." Novice Pyne tried to console him.

"S-she trusted me, and I let her down…why…didn't…she…tell…me…" he sniffled between words, the emotional torrent brooding from within at last taking over.

His question was interrupted by another gut-wrenching cry, coming from the room beside River's, the place he didn't dare peek into.

"Oh, I really must tend to her; I promised Miss Song I would keep a heavy watch over her baby, at all times. Why don't you come along? You look awfully upset, and you really needn't be. Come with me, Doctor." She tugged his arm gently, ushering him to follow.

The man in the bow tie obliged, slowly taking each step as if trapped in a dreamlike state.

He barely even realized what he was doing until the sound of his daughter became loud enough that it was impossible to defy his paternal instincts and turn back.

By then, his breathing was completely erratic, and his chest was nearly heaving. His body trembled all over.

_I don't want to do this. I can't do this. Please, I want to go back. I don't want to see her…_

Even as he processed these thoughts in his mind, he knew he was lying to himself. The true reason behind his fear was deeply engrained in the bottom of his hearts, connected with horrid memories of deaths too numerous to count, which he wished so desperately to forget.

"She's right in here, Doctor. Don't be frightened. She's your daughter. And she's beautiful. You'll love her, I promise." The feline tried to lessen his paranoia.

_But that's what I'm afraid of. If I give my hearts to her, I'll only loose her in the end. Just as I always have. With all of them. My children. The long dead. I couldn't save them…_

His past taunted him incessantly, increasing its hold on his mind as the seconds past.

Now, in the corner of his eye, he recognized the metallic bars that lined the edges of the tiny cot, and the Doctor stopped, suddenly.

"Please, I can't do this—I can't…" he rasped in broken sobs, wanting to withdraw, but once again the now familiar cry pounded through his ears, forcing him to look directly at his baby daughter.

One look was all it took. His hearts melted instantly, completely awed by the small, helpless creature that lay before him.

The Doctor, despite his convoluted state of mind, knew one thing for certain-he was never going to be the same ever again.

* * *

**Note: I'll go into more detail about that in the next chapter. Feel free to read my other stories (profile page). Thanks for reading! Please take this time to leave a review.**

**Have a blessed day:)**


	9. Trembling

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while (well, ten days). This chapter was fun to write, I hope you enjoy it:) Remember that reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Scampering out of the underground building, Rose Tyler clung tightly to River's daughter, who was currently screaming.

"Shhh. Hush now, don't be scared. I've got ya." She tried to reassure the child, though her voice was quivering all the way.

Amelia and Rory, along with baby Melody, were just a few feet ahead, waiting for everyone else to catch up.

The young blonde's heart wrenched from within her chest when her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Doctor, where are you? Come on…you heard her…" she yelled brokenly, her body beginning to tremble.

"River, please, don't…" Rose could hear him pleading down the hall, his voice reeking with desperation.

As if on cue, the sandy haired man trudged into the parking garage, his hand gesturing awkwardly for them to move. He was almost slightly hesitant, but in the end, the Doctor knew that their only option was to leave River.

"Go, go! Get out of here, all of you! We need to get out of here, now!" he practically barked, his expression tense. "I heard them talking, and they want River's daughter, too. We can't let that happen. And if they can't get her, we're all in terrible danger. We need to find the safest place possible. Somewhere that we can get away from them for at least a few hours." He ran through the possibilities in his mind as they approached their respective vehicles.

"Yeah, but where?" the red head asked, furrowing her brows. There was something else secretly troubling her, but she knew that it wasn't the proper time to bring it up.

"Dr. Smith, our house is only a few blocks away…" the sandy haired man began.

"Yes, but that's too obvious, they'll find us in an instant. And if we go to my house the same thing will happen. But what's left then…let's see…oh, of course! Rose, phone your dad! Meanwhile, we've got to get out of this parking garage, and we can't use our cars, there's no telling what they might have done to them. I'm afraid we'll have to go by foot…" he decided, motioning for the others to follow as he trotted out of Torchwood and into the bustling streets of London.

Balancing the infant in one arm and pressing her mobile to her ear with the other, Rose Tyler tried to maintain a steady pace.

"Dad? Dad, are you there?" she cried, the baby bobbing back and forth against her chest.

Everyone briefly halted at a nearby intersection, waiting for Rose to speak with her wealthy, alternate universe father, Pete Tyler.

A familiar male voice resounded at the end of the line.

"Dad, oh thank God! So…the Doctor and me and some other people are sort of stranded just outside of Torchwood in the middle of London…and they're probably going to try to kill us…so we can't use our cars…and we need to get out of here…somewhere safe…think you know a place?" she caught her breath, slightly hopeful as she listened to her dad's response. "Yeah…it's…ah…kinda difficult to explain…there isn't a lot of time…so…right, then. You're in London? You can pick us up and take us that one place you bought a while back…alright…sounds good. Oh, and by the way, don't you dare tell Mum about any of this, she'd go completely mental!" with that she hung up, and turned to the Doctor.

"What is it, Rose? Where is he taking us?" the human Doctor practically spat, the questions rolling off his tongue without a second thought.

"Hopefully somewhere safe. Not too far, not too close. I'd rather not go into too much detail, because I'd guess Torchwood is probably listening in on us, right now." Rose recognized the confusion alight in Amelia and Rory's eyes. "Sorry, that was my dad. Pete Tyler. The millionaire. Yeah, I suppose you've probably met him. He should be here any time. He just happened to be very close by…" she trailed off.

"I-I don't understand…what are they doing to River, and what have we got to do with this? And there's something else…" Amelia started to explain.

The spikey haired man interrupted.

"I know. Amelia, Rory, I'm sorry you got involved, but it's too late, now. You're connected with all of this more than you know, and I'm afraid I can't explain until we know it's safer…"

Rory's expression was very perplexed.

"Are you sure we should all stick together…doesn't that lower our chances…" the ever sensible Dr. Williams pointed out.

"Yes, I see your point, there, but it may be better not to do that…because getting separated is a dangerous move…" the Time Lord mused thoughtfully.

Before he could complete that sentence, a normal-looking car pulled up to the curb. He'd half-expected that Pete Tyler would drive one of his fancy limousines, but obviously this was one of those days where he deliberately chose not to stand out.

"Fancy meeting you lot here…" the man in shades lowered the side window to address them. "This is a five seater, so hop in! For those who don't know me, I'm Pete Tyler, by the way." He greeted everyone, unlocking the doors automatically.

"Thank you," Amelia and her husband muttered in unison, propping themselves in the back along with Rose and the two babies.

The Doctor, of course, being the most knowledgeable on the situation rode shotgun.

Almost immediately after everyone buckled, Pete Tyler began to drive away, his eyes drawn to the rearview mirror.

"So, Rose, who are your friends, here, and why are you holding a baby?" he was quick to avoid any unnecessary small talk.

"I'm Amelia; this is my husband, Rory, and our daughter, Melody. We're friends of the Smiths, and we also work at Torchwood, like you…" the ginger woman answered his question.

"Oh, yes, I do recall seeing you before."

"And Dad, this is another friend of mine's baby…" she decided not to elaborate on that subject.

"Really, what friend? I don't see anyone else here…" Peter Alan Tyler eyed his daughter strangely.

"Well, um, what Rose means is, I have this friend, River Song, her name is, and she's sort of been kidnapped by some extremists down at Torchwood…and now because we have her baby…our lives are at risk…that's why we need to get to safety as quickly as possible." The man sometimes known as 'John Smith,' briefed his father-in-law on the most important details.

Pressing the gas petal harder, Pete sped the car up, more than likely exceeding the speed limit in the process, not that anybody would have really cared at that point.

"Hang on, Doctor, so _why_ exactly is my daughter and everyone else in this car at risk? And I've lived 'round here most of my life, unlike you, and I've never heard of this River Song, so who is she? And what good would it do them kidnapping her…" the driver cleverly beckoned the details out of him.

Glancing back at the Williams' nervously, the human Doctor was hesitant.

"It's sort of difficult to explain…you see…I knew her back…when _you know_. Let's just say she comes from the same place Rose, Jackie, and I did, if you know what I mean…" he implied the other universe, being purposely vague, in order to dodge any unnecessary questions from Amelia and Rory.

"Wait, you don't mean…" his mouth gaped wide.

"Actually, I'm afraid I do. And let's just say that…biologically she's a bit like _me_…and that's only the beginning because everything regarding River Song is about a hundred times more complicated than that." The Doctor tried to leave it at that.

"Dr. Smith, I don't…" Amelia began.

"It's the Doctor, actually, just the Doctor." The man in the pinstriped suit finally admitted.

"O-kay…that's a bit…strange…I had this imaginary friend…Oh, it's nothin' important. Anyway, I don't understand, what do they want with River—you said she's from the same place as you…what exactly do you mean by that?" her eyes widened in question.

"Well, since you're both such a big part of this now…I suppose I have no choice but to tell you…You've worked at Torchwood, for a while now, yeah? So you're knowledgeable about many things. You know that extraterrestrial life exists. But what if I told you everything was much more complicated than that. Imagine there are other worlds, parallel universes, very much like this one, but a little bit different. One person makes one different decision and everything changes. Well, suppose that sometimes the gaps between these universes can be opened…and people can jump from one to the other. Now, this isn't hypothetical, anymore, it's true. Rose, Jackie (her mum) and I all came from an alternate universe…and a few days ago, River Song came here unexpectedly from that place, too. And that's only scratching the surface…" he moved his hands as he spoke, trying to explain without pouring too much on them at once.

Rose chimed in, rocking River's baby in her arms.

"Amelia, earlier today you mentioned an imaginary friend you had called the Raggedy Doctor, well, suppose that in the world that River and I come from, there's another Amelia—Amy, she's called, who had that same friend, only he was real. And she eventually traveled with him, like I did…"

"What? That's ridiculous! How could you have…?" Amelia began to shake.

"I'm the Doctor, Amelia. Well, not the one that was in your dreams. You see, the Doctor is _real_, and he's this time-traveling alien who changes his face when he almost dies. Rose traveled him, the real Doctor, in the other universe. And I was created from that Doctor…a sort of clone, if you like. But the original Doctor, he lived on, changed his face again, and soon met a little girl called Amelia Pond. He returned for her years later, and she traveled with him, first on her own, and later with her husband, Rory. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I swear it's true. And I think you know that. Because you remember, don't you Amelia, you remember things that never happened…because that was another reality...another Amy's experiences bleeding into your mind…" he watched as her expression changed.

"How c-could this have…I don't…why hasn't anyone ever told us this before?" Amelia Williams spoke on behalf of herself and her husband.

Rory nuzzled his wife against his side.

"In that world, River knows us, doesn't she? That's why she called Amelia, 'Amy'. And we both felt like she was familiar…" the brilliant Dr. Williams was quick to discover.

The red head's body was trembling now, and she found herself staring down at her baby Melody, replaying a certain statement over and over in her mind.

"Doctor, there's somethin' else. Back there, at Torchwood, I heard them talking to River as I was running away. I thought maybe I just misheard them or else it was a simply a coincidence. But now, I'm not so sure. I don't understand. Wh-Why did they call her, 'Melody Pond,'?"

* * *

Amidst a crowd of rather smug-looking, young Torchwood members, the curly haired woman tried to stay strong.

The human Doctor's plea was still resonating in her ears.

_I can't leave. I have to do this. It's the only way to protect them. Besides, I doubt they'll kill me if they can't get a hold of my daughter, which they won't._

Her body had begun to quiver despite her efforts to control herself. She scowled at the people before her, and couldn't help but fear for her daughter.

_She's with Rose, the Doctor, and my parents…she'll be fine. They obviously don't want to kill her right away…so if I can just keep this lot distracted…the others should be safe…for now._

The last two words reverberated through her mind.

She hoped desperately that these idiots were too oblivious to detect the rapid beating of her heart.

For a second, she simply stood there, wondering what a certain bow-tie wearing alien would do if faced with a situation this dangerous.

River mentally envisioned her husband, imagining what sort of ridiculous nonsense he would spout out.

_He would talk rubbish, that's for sure, just to hold their attention…but even if he knew how to escape, he would wait until just the right time to do so. And he would protect his friends, at all costs. That's what I have to do. If I can escape Stormcage multiple times a day, this won't be too difficult. The hard part will be playing along…and waiting for just the right moment to make my move…_

The image of her precious daughter's face flooded her mind, and she regained the motivation to do what had to be done.

"Are you scared, now, Doctor Song? Too afraid to answer us? Well, you better be." The young man in front spat in her face.

It was a miracle that she was able to restrain herself enough that she didn't just knock the guy out right then and there.

"So, have you made your decision, yet, Miss Melody Pond?" he asked, his tone mocking.

"There's no decision, really. There's only the truth: I will _not_ let you lay a finger on my daughter. Or anyone else for that matter. Now, do whatever you want to me, but do not let any harm come to them, understood? And if you try anything—anything, believe me when I tell you that you'll be sorry. Because in case you didn't notice, I'm the most wanted criminal in the entire universe. How did I gain that status, well, I suppose you'd just love to know, wouldn't you?" she smirked wickedly, reveling in the sight of fear on their faces.

"Oh, you think you're so smart, Dr. Song. But you're wrong. If you don't give up your daughter willingly, then I'm afraid we'll have to resort to desperate measures." The man shot back, propping a tiny device out of his pocket, and pressing a button. "Hang on… it's not working…Hansen, why isn't it working?" the confused man yelled to someone standing behind.

"I don't know…I…"

"I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention? I'm quite resourceful in when it comes to certain…tactics…" River fluttered her lashes seductively.

"Wait—but how did you-?" the young man was very confused.

"And that's just a warning. Have you already forgotten what I told you will happen if you try to hurt my friends?" her tone was high-pitched and flamboyant.

"No need for the threats, Dr. Song. They're useless. Really—as if that was our only option. You see, we have agents scouring the city of London at this very moment, do you really think your silly little friends stand a chance?" he taunted, deliberately trying to make her angry.

"I see you've already made your first mistake, then." She cocked her head slightly, begging them to question her.

"And what's that?" the leader of the group spoke.

"You underestimate my friends. And that, is something you will _seriously_ live to regret. If you're daft enough to believe that you can outsmart the Doctor, then, take it from the woman who knows that man better than anyone else in the entire universe. You've already lost the battle." River declared with such an inexplicable degree of certainty that she could have sworn she saw the leader shudder. Even if the human Doctor wasn't River's husband, he was the Doctor, and that was more than enough to prove her point.

The crowd ahead of her stirred for a moment, and suddenly the man leading the revolt grabbed River's wrists.

"Cuff her! Now!" he barked the orders to his group. In seconds, River's slender hands were fettered with handcuffs, a sight that was very much a typical occurrence for her. "Take her to the lab. We need another blood sample. And then we will proceed with the interrogation." One of the men began to drag River by her arms.

Knowing it was not the time to make her escape, the curly haired woman hardly put up a fight.

"Oh, boys…you haven't ever seen me in handcuffs before, have you? Anything could happen…" River's voice was flirtatious.

The group of Torchwood members began to venture down the hall.

"Wait—blindfold her. We can't have her knowing the way out." With that, a not-so-smooth pair of hands tied a long strip of black cloth around River's eyes.

"Now, we're being a bit old fashioned, aren't we? I mean, seriously, I know this is the twenty-first century, but such primitive tactics?" she chided them, a hearty laugh escaping her throat.

A harsh hand pressed against her back, pushing her towards their intended destination.

She felt someone's breath against her ear.

"You know, it's a shame, really, Miss Song that you refused to cooperate with us sooner. I was even considering letting you off easy, but now there's no chance of that. And we _will_ find your daughter, and your friends…and when we do…you're the one who will be sorry. Sorrier than you know." the venomous voice tried to invoke fear in her.

Shifting uncomfortably, River felt more than one body nudge her from behind, as everyone continued to move about the corridor.

"Alright, we're here." The young man stated triumphantly.

River was abruptly thrust into a secret room, her limp hand colliding with the doorframe, and her knees crashing to the floor. Everything around her was completely black, so she could not make out her surroundings by sight.

She felt somebody wrap their arms around her lower back, another person grasping her legs. Out of instinct, River began to struggle against their grip.

"Where am I? What are you doing to me?" she demanded, the fear suddenly reining in her tone.

"This is what happens to people who refuse to cooperate with us. Don't say I didn't warn, you Doctor Song. I gave you a choice—and that itself was an act of kindness. But instead, you foolishly made the wrong decision. This is your own fault. You brought it upon yourself. So, don't blame us for taking the initiative."

Feeling the cold, hard surface coming in contact with her skin, River stiffened. Before she could speak again, she was strapped to a table, sturdy metal now surrounding her ankles.

Her heart beat rapidly as she recalled the terrible sense of helplessness she had felt when a certain organization had forced her into an astronaut suit. This, of course, wasn't nearly as severe as that experience, but nevertheless, it aroused painful memories that she desperately wished to forget.

The last image that entered her mind was of a certain man in a bow tie. She imagined the sensation of his touch, dreaming of what it would feel like if he was holding her hand. River could almost hear his words of comfort amid the boisterous sea of commotion.

_'River, whatever you do, don't give up. I… love you… so much, always and completely, and that is not about to change. But you have to stay strong, now, River. Please, just do that for me.' _

His words swarmed repeatedly through her mind until a harsh needle stabbed her skin, and even the great River Song could no longer resist the tantalizing darkness that surrounded her, beckoning her into an all-too-familiar state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Gazing down at his daughter's squirming form, the Doctor felt his chest heave. For a second, he couldn't even breathe, his lungs closed up.

He watched intently as her tiny eyes suddenly opened, those deep blue irises locking onto him with a strange curiosity— as if staring straight into his soul. Her little mouth closed softly, and it finally occurred to him that she was no longer crying.

His bottom lip quivered as he tried to put his feelings into a comprehensible language. Instead, a low moan escaped his throat and a small droplet cascaded down his cheek.

When he finally did gather enough courage to speak, his voice was nothing but a broken rasp.

"She's…beautiful…" he nearly choked, his mouth opening and closing several times following that, with no sounds coming out.

Without thinking, the man in the bow tie approached the cot, his fingers stroking the baby's soft, silky smooth skin. A warm, tingly sensation spread through his entire body, and images of a similar moment, so long ago blasted through his head without remorse.

_No, please, I don't want to think about that…about the corpses and the deaths…it hurts…so painful…_

Trying to expunge these memories from his mind, the Doctor found himself gently twiddling a tiny, dark curl with his pointer finger.

_So soft…just like River's hair…_

He slowly drew back, wanting to calm himself. His eyes silently memorized the infant's remarkable features, her resemblance to his wife causing his eyes to pool with tears.

_Oh, River…She's so perfect and wonderful and… helpless…h-how could you keep this from me?_

It was then that the Doctor felt a comforting hand rest against his shoulder.

Novice Pyne. Funny, for a second he'd forgotten she was there.

"Now, that's it, Doctor. Deep breaths. There you go. See, I told you this wouldn't be so bad. How would you like to hold her?" the feline nurse asked in a gentle voice.

His mouth twitched involuntarily, as cool liquid flooded out of his eyes.

"I-I d-don't th-think…" the Doctor stuttered, his words barely comprehendible.

Novice patted him on the back.

"Nonsense, Doctor. You'll be fine, I promise. It's easy, see, just like this, very carefully, yes there you go." She nestled the tiny bundle in his arms, using her hand to steady him and keep him from shaking uncontrollably.

He shivered slightly at the sudden feeling of this little body resting against his. She was so lightweight, and yet such a tiny creature made his hearts so heavy. Inhaling the scent of her, the man in the bow tie recognized that beautiful smell that was distinctly 'baby.'

Her Time Lord hearts pounded in sync with the Doctor's; he could scarcely believe he wasn't dreaming.

The baby's tiny fingers circled one of his.

After a moment of breathlessness, the Doctor quietly spoke to his newborn daughter for the first time.

"Hello, little one. Wh-What's your name?" he spoke in that natural, high-pitched, fatherly tone.

She responded with a gurgling sound. It almost resembled a cry—but not quite.

"You don't know? You don't even want to make up something for yourself? I once knew a baby, who called himself, 'Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All,' do you like the sound of that?" he paused, as if to translate the baby talk.

"_No_? You want your Mummy to name you? Is that so?" his face flushed at the thought of River.

This moment should have been something they shared together. It wasn't complete without his wife.

"Where is she? Well, she's sleeping. I know; I wanted to see her too. But at least you got me, eh? I'm your Daddy." His voice broke as he tried to explain.

His daughter's eyes brightened.

"You already know that? You remember me…you've heard the sound of my voice? You l-love me? Well, I love you too, little one. Always and completely."

The Doctor pressed his lips against her forehead. She made another indistinguishable sound in reply.

"What's this? It's a bow tie, of course! Because bow ties are cool! You think so, too? Finally someone who agrees with me…though I wish I could say the same for your Mummy. Can you believe that she insulted me before she could even talk properly?" he jabbered on, but his daughter appeared to love every minute of it.

"You're quite a cracker, you are! So smart already and you were only born a few hours ago. Well, we know where you got that from, eh? What? I didn't…I mean…you think that would upset Mummy? You think she's really smart, too? Well, I'll have you know you are absolutely right! Your Mummy is…" the Doctor stopped, battling a sob.

The baby cooed.

"I-I'm not sad. I'm alright. In fact, I'm always alright. You don't believe me? Well, I suppose I can't hide much from you, can I? I'm sorry. It's not that I'm sad, though, I'm happy. I'm really, really happy. I just…wasn't… expecting… this…" his words were left hanging amid the silent air, echoing deep inside him.

Within minutes, the Doctor's daughter fell asleep in his arms, her little body nuzzled against his chest, sending warmth to his hearts.

And _that_, he decided, was the most wonderful feeling he had experienced in a long, long time.

* * *

**Note: Writing the Doctor/baby love was probably my favorite part (there is definitely more to come). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to check out some of my other stories (profile page). Please take this time to leave a review:)**

**Have an astounding day!**


	10. Treasured

**Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter, finally. I know, it's been, like, three months, hasn't it? Wow, that's a long time to wait. Sorry. Hopefully I'll have more time in the coming months. On a side note, I hope you all enjoyed Series 7 Part 1. Feel free to PM me if you'd ever like to discuss it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated:)**

* * *

The car slowly pulled to a stop, leaving Amelia's plaguing questions left unanswered.

"Where are we?" the young blonde asked, her body shaking slightly, as she cradled the baby in her lap.

"Yeah, what is this place, it looks abandoned…" the red head commented, her hazel eyes scanning the downtrodden setting surrounding the vehicle.

Turning the engine off, Pete Tyler sighed, quickly glancing at his six passengers.

"Somewhere safe, I hope. Come on, out we go." He gestured for everyone to exit.

In seconds the car was cleared, first by the spiky haired man, who seemed especially perplexed about something, followed by nearly everybody else.

"So, this is it, then Mr. Tyler?" Doctor Williams wondered out loud, fear reigning in his tone as he eyed his wife and child nervously.

"No, actually it's about a block or so away, just 'round the corner. Sorry, but I really can't afford to take any chances." Locking the door behind him, the older man made his way onto the sidewalk.

"But is it safe? _Really_?" the ever-protective Rory continued his inquiry, wanting to serve the best interests of his family.

"I can only hope." This time, Pete's eyes locked onto his son-in-law, who seemed to sense his discomfort. The multi-millionaire may have been able fool the others, but there was one man who could sniff out danger like it was his second nature. And the Doctor looked far from convinced, though he kept this largely to himself, for reasons Pete could hardly begin to fathom.

Leaving the spiky-haired man to his thoughts, Rose's alternate-universe father focused on the current matter at hand and slowly began his trek down the path.

The young people followed, willingly, talking quietly amongst themselves as they walked.

But one man was remarkably silent throughout the whole ordeal, though most of the others were too preoccupied to notice.

* * *

After traveling a short distance away, Pete Tyler and the others came to a halt.

He didn't even speak a word, he didn't have to; one look at his face was enough to confirm the fact that they had reached their destination.

The sight was rather-odd looking, some run-down building in the middle-of-who-knew-where, a place disclosed from society. On the surface it was an uninhabited wreck, no one in their right mind would have given it a second glance.

This was precisely why Pete Tyler had chosen it in the first place.

"Dad, this place looks like a rubbish dump, I don't see what good this will d—" Rose wore a mask of confusion as she relayed her concerns, trying also to contain the infant squirming in her arms.

"Shhhh. Just trust me. You'll understand once we get inside." He pressed a finger to his lips, beckoning complete silence from everyone in the room. "This way, everyone."

Resigned to listen to her father, the young blonde calmly heeded his words, moving towards the back of the group to where her husband stood, appearing especially distraught.

A galling feeling arose in the pit of Rose's stomach at the sight of his face.

He didn't even spare her a look, instead seemingly lost in his own troubling thoughts.

His wife spoke to him, soothingly, very quiet-like, her voice just barely exceeding a whisper.

"Doctor, I know that face. And you haven't spoken in the past fifteen minutes, so tell me, what is it? What's wrong? How can I help?" she used her free hand to stroke his palm, her light-colored eyes silently pleading with his.

River's daughter gazed at him, too, her little irises staring straight into the depths of his oh so weary soul, beckoning him to answer, reminding him of the woman who was protecting all of them at this very moment.

Between his wife and this baby, he really didn't stand much of a chance. The two were simply irresistible.

Rose took the liberty to speak for him.

"This is about River, isn't it? Don't worry, Doctor, she seems to be able to handle herself pretty well. And besides, I know you'll find a way to save her. You'll get us all out of this mess, too. I know you will. You always do." She leaned against him softly, trying to give him the comfort she knew he needed to do what had to be done.

Feeling the warmth of his wife, the spiky haired man relaxed a bit, the rise and fall of his chest beginning to normalize. Her faith in him was so deep, so far-reaching, something that couldn't possibly have been deserved by a man such as himself.

"But what if I can't, Rose? One mistake on my part and every one of you could be dead in an instant." He gulped, trying to restrain himself. It wasn't as if this was anything new, oh, he'd been burdened with the same sense of responsibility for eons, but somehow life in this parallel world had dulled it, at least for a while. Now, he was suddenly forced to remember exactly what it had been like to be the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and the man who carried the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

His body stiffened at the thought, until he felt a small finger touch his hand.

Staring down, he watched observantly as the tiny newborn clung to him. Her baby-soft skin was like a dose of heaven. She seemed so little, so innocent, so precious. His single heart galloped in his chest, revealing the effect this simple child truly had on him.

"I think she likes you." The young woman managed to smile, hoping her husband would do the same.

For a second, he nearly did, a brief flicker of calm flashed in his eyes, but he quickly suppressed it, his jaw clenching.

He turned away.

"No, not when her mother's life is in danger, all because of me," his voice shook, barely audible.

"Don't you go blamin' yourself, Doctor! None of this is your fault. You didn't have control over any of it." Rose raised her voice, her face flushing in embarrassment at the quizzical looks she received from Amelia and Rory. "Sorry, I just…I…"

The young red head patted her on the shoulder.

"It's alright, trust me, I understand. We're all a bit wary of this." Amelia Williams empathized, her husband nodding in agreement.

By that time, they'd all been walking in the building for a few minutes, and they'd apparently made it to a dead end.

"We're nearly here now, you lot." Peter Allen Tyler spoke, at last.

"What? But this is a wall, there's nowhere else to—"

"Nope. Just looks that way." The older man stated, triumphantly, quickly removing a tiny device from his pocket and pressing a small button.

In one swift motion, the old brick wall suddenly became a very-modern looking door, with a staircase connecting to it.

"Blimey, how'd you manage that, then? High-level perception filter _and_ temporal disguising device? Ah, that's clever!" The Doctor sounded more cheerful, obviously intrigued by the sight, as usual.

"What's he on about?" Amelia whispered to Rory. His facial expression had 'I have no idea' written all over it.

"He…um…tends to ramble when he's very impressed by something." Rose spoke, matter-of-factly, as if to enlighten her friends on the mysterious man called the Doctor.

Her husband shot her a look.

"Well, it's true!" she defended, huddling the baby close to her chest, as if for protection.

"Oi! You lot, quit the chat, and get down here!" Pete Tyler shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "Oh, and lock the door behind you. We can't have any intruders coming in here, if we can help it."

His instructions were quickly carried out, and the Doctor carefully secured the entrance, making sure that it wasn't visible or available to any potential onlookers.

Within seconds, he trotted down the steps, catching up with the others.

The Doctor's mouth gaped wide at the sight before him.

Essentially, the place was a whole living area, complete with a lounge and more than likely other rooms as well.

But what really caught the spikey haired man's attention was the display that shown mid-center.

An entire wall of computers and display screens filled his vision.

Scanning his perimeters, the Doctor's hands touched the surface of the structure that surrounded them.

"Decillium bonded steel, the densest material in the universe…this isn't just your basic hideout, I take it." He directed his attention to his father-in-law, who was currently stationed across the room. "This is all strikingly deliberate and well-planned. I'd say someone's been anticipating a threat on this scale for a very long time, am I right?"

"What are all these screens for?" the inquisitive Rose chimed in, her concerns mirroring those of the Doctor.

Flicking a switch on, Pete triggered a massive array of video footage and extreme technological equipment.

The man in the pin-striped suit stepped forward, obviously enthralled.

"But that's—that's Torchwood…" he pointed to the flashing screens in disbelief. "What is this place, Pete, really? And how long have you known about it?"

"Three-and-a-half years. While you two were off honeymooning in God-knows-where, I was up to something. The Espionage-prevention Project. After the Doctor dropped you off here, let's just say some Torchwood members became suspicious. A brilliant genius suddenly appears out of nowhere, after a two year absence? This procedure is quite simply, extra-security, initiated for your own protection, Doctor. I've suspected a certain group of traitors to be in our midst for some time now. I just never expected the situation to become this severe. In fact, I haven't even been here in months, everything seemed to fine, until now, that is." He remarked sadly, avoiding the Doctor's angry glare.

"You mean to tell me you've kept me in the dark for three-and-a-half years, and decidedly taken up the responsibility for my protection upon _yourself_? Pete, you could've gotten yourself killed for this! And if you've known about these dangerous people for so long, why didn't you warn us? Do you have any bloody idea just how much danger every person in this very room is as we speak?!"

His raging voice was momentarily silenced by that of his wife.

"Will you two stop bickering and look over here!" Rose commanded, touching one of the screens towards the center of the wall. River's baby began to whimper.

"Doctor, that's River, isn't it?" Amelia piped up, her eyes intently scanning the image.

"But what are they doing to her, Doctor? Those needles…" Dr. Williams' voice quivered, as he feared for a woman he hardly even knew.

But the Doctor simply stood there, too shocked to speak, completely galled by the sight before him.

* * *

After a period of unconsciousness, the curly haired woman awoke, her body tingling with alarm.

At first she was momentarily disoriented, perplexed by the cold-white walls that surrounded her, until the memories of the past few hours swiftly flooded her mind.

Of course. How could she have ever forgotten?

Images of her daughter, the human Doctor, her parents and Rose Tyler swirled through her head.

These were the people she needed to protect.

No matter the cost.

For once in her life she understood just a fraction of the burden her husband had to bear every single day.

Trembling, River Song could feel the areas where her skin had been punctured, could see the hazardous tubes seeping out of her arms. Her body stung like mad, though the physical pain didn't compare in the slightest to the rugged emotions that battered her heart. Fear for her precious little baby, a longing for her beloved husband, a desire to keep her newfound friends safe.

_I don't know if I can do this._

Her mind taunted, causing her to doubt herself.

Why on earth were these people doing this to her anyway? She'd only even been in this universe for a few days. How could these treacherous members of Torchwood have suddenly become so interested in using her and her child? It couldn't have just been out of mere coincidence. No, this had sprung out of something else, she was sure. And it certainly wasn't simply fear. If that had been their motivation, they'd surely have killed her by now.

This was different, deliberately calculated. As if they'd been planning to act for quite a while. Maybe they weren't really after her at all. For all she knew, this could all be one elaborate scheme against the Doctor.

But regardless of this possibility, she was a captive, here, now, and River Song had no choice but to focus on what had to be done.

Glancing around the room, River jolted upwards, startled by a low, gruff voice.

"Looks like girl-y here finally decided to wake up." An intercom buzzed besides her.

River stiffened, her heart bubbling with pent-up rage.

Another voice, all-too-familiar, resounded in response.

"In that case, let the interrogation proceed as planned." The young man's tone was icy.

In seconds, the previously silent room burst with sound, as several strong-looking men proceeded to enter.

"Wh-What are you d-" she started, her voice coming out weaker than anticipated as she felt a thick cloth seep over her eyes and metal handcuffs smother her scarred wrists.

Normally she would've fought back, but out of concern for the lives of her friends and family, River Song allowed them to proceed with whatever they intended to do. She would try to escape eventually, once she knew for certain that other peoples' lives weren't on the line.

"Oh, is poor little Melody too scared to fight back? Crying out for Mummy and Daddy like a wittle baby?"

All it took was one snide comment to get her to react.

Even with her vision obscured, River had no problem at all kicking the man in his most sensitive area.

"Owww..." he whimpered, suddenly not so tough after all.

"I'll have you know my father would rip you to shreds! He's quite good with a sword, you know." She began to laugh, despite herself, her confidence returning.

"Gahhh…you bloody woman…come on, men, don't just stand there! Get her restrained! You will pay dearly for this, Miss Song. Mark my words!"

They hardened their grip on her arms, and River cringed, knowing she had gone too far.

"We'll see about that…" she muttered under her breath, completely infuriated but also secretly fearing the consequences of her careless words.

"Come on, people! What's the hold-up?!" another man entered the room, clearly the leader of the pack.

"Bloody woman isn't cooperating, Sir!" one person shot back, his anger obviously directed at River.

"You idiots! Give her here." The stern voice commanded, and the men obliged, practically hurling River through the doorway.

Her knees crashed to the floor, but she hardly even noticed, too focused on the fact that the man's fingernails were digging into her flesh. She groaned, despite her resolve to remain strong, feeling a barrel of a gun pressing against her temple.

The man crouched down, his lips nearly pressing her ear.

"Who's been a naughty girl, then? Not smart, Miss Song. I'll have you know I could blast this bullet through your skull in a fraction of a second." His voice reeked of loathing.

"You won't." she declared, her jaw clenching, her expression completely stoic despite the circumstances.

"What makes you so sure?" the weapon lodged harder against her head.

"Because you need me for something. Why else go to all this trouble? If you intended to kill me, you would have already done it."

"Clever, clever girl, you are. You're right. I don't intend to kill you, not yet. And do you know why?" the serpent-like voice continued.

"Because you're all a bunch of brainless morons." She suggested, dryly, practically spitting in the man's face.

"Oh, feisty one, this girl. But no, for the record, your answer isn't even close. What's the point in killing you, when I could tear your heart apart, crush you spirit, sap you of all the strength you have, until you have no choice but to beg for mercy?"

"I will _never_ beg for mercy from anyone. Least of all a _sick_ _dog_ like you." River managed to keep her resolve, even then.

"We'll soon see about that, won't we? And I know the perfect place to start. How would you like to see your daughter's head served to you on a platter? " His hate-filled voice cut deep, severing even the darkest crevices of River's heart.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her. EVER." The woman practically growled, her body suddenly trembling at the very suggestion of something so obscene.

"Then consider this your final warning, Dr. Song. If you plan to protect your daughter and your friends then I suggest you start cooperating. NOW. If not, then you can be sure as heck that we'll slaughter that grotesque alien within the hour. And don't think for a second we won't do it."

* * *

Cradling his precious daughter in his arms, the man in the bow tie stiffened, battling tears once again.

Her little mouth suckled his finger, applying pressure to it ever so slightly. He stroked the side of her face in a very gentle fashion, cherishing the feeling of that beautiful baby-soft skin.

The Doctor sucked in a breath.

He supposed this must have been how Rory Williams felt, all those years ago, during the only moment he'd ever gotten to hold his baby girl, before Melody had been forcefully stolen from him forever, deprived of the very necessities of life, forced into becoming a psychopathic murderer, bred to hate, devoid of love.

All because of one man. The very man who now rocked _Melody's_ child—_his_ daughter—_their_ baby, clinging to her like a lifeline, vowing never to put her through the hell her mother endured for all those years.

"Oh, River, I am so, so sorry." Her husband breathed aloud, more to himself than anyone else.

He stood up, looking through the window of River's room, drinking in the sight of her features.

And the tears came again, cascading down his cheeks without fail, as the pain and guilt of the past welled up inside like a deadly plague.

He'd taken everything from her—her childhood, her parents, even her own life, and yet, she was in there, lying completely still, staying strong even in her unconscious state—despite the fear, the lies—everything.

_'When one's in love, with an ageless god, who insists on the face of a twelve year old, one does one's best to hide the damage.'_

Her words from long ago echoed in his hearts without fail, reminding him of the traumatic ordeals this River had yet to endure.

Manhattan. The loss of her parents.

Darillium. His final goodbye.

The Library. The hardest day of her life. The day she died.

It hurt even more to watch his wife, now, so still, so pale; destined for future angst and sadness beyond belief.

Sometimes he wished he could just take it all away. Thrust her troubles and burdens upon himself, just as he had when he'd given up years of his life to heal her broken hand, all those centuries ago.

"River…" he sighed again, grasping the sleeping baby in one hand, and using the other to press against the glass. "I…I…wish you could see her. Our baby. She's so beautiful. You did wonderfully. I wish I could've been there, for everything, for all of it. I'm sorry you had to go through this alone. So, _so_ sorry. I'm sorry you had to hide the damage. And above all else, Melody, I'm sorry for stealing your childhood from you. But I want you to do know that I swear I will never let those horrible things happen to our daughter. Because she is a gift, River, a beautiful, amazing miraculous gift, and…I…I…just..." the Doctor stuttered, no longer able to speak, as his throat closed.

It was too difficult. It hurt too much, to face her, knowing everything she had been through in the past nine months, without even a simple helping hand from her husband. To think that she'd really thought herself so desperate that she'd had to hide her entire pregnancy; it was just agonizing.

Hugging his baby close to his hearts, the Doctor battled the tears, trying to savor this moment, enjoying the feel of this child against him, never knowing how long this would last.

He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. For a fleeting second, he hoped beyond belief that maybe, just maybe, it was his wife.

Of course, once he took a proper look he realized the truth immediately. Novice Pyne. She tried to console him, yet again. This physician was so kind, so compassionate; no wonder River Song had chosen her to deliver her baby into the world.

"Doctor, it's alright…"

He sniffled, not truly believing that at all.

"When is she going to wake up?" he asked, finally, his voice gruff as he glimpsed back over in River's direction.

"I don't know. Probably not for many hours yet." She spoke sadly, her face downcast.

"Why?" his high-pitched tone was mousy, childish. "Please, I just want to talk to her…to show her…"

"I know. But she's been through a tremendous ordeal, today. Normally a human pregnancy wouldn't have caused such effects, but she isn't exactly human, and you're certainly not, Doctor. If you want what's best for her, just let her rest. Besides, she didn't want anyone else to know about this. How do think she'd feel to find you suddenly here, knowing everything? After all she's been through; I can't risk that initial shock. There's no telling how she might react. I'm sorry, Doctor."

But he didn't look up, didn't even acknowledge her, instead lowering his gaze back to his daughter.

His hearts wrenched.

"She looks so much like her mother. Those eyes. The bluest blue. That wonderful curly hair." A single droplet skidded down his cheek. "My daughter…" the word rolled off his tongue, something so foreign, yet so familiar.

Planting a little kiss on his daughter's cheek, the Doctor slowly drew back.

He couldn't help but wonder how much her grandparents would have loved to see this. Amelia and Rory Williams. His best friends. Rory probably would've gotten all choked up. He'd always had such a deep love for children. Amy, on the other hand, probably would've cursed her son-in-law out for abandoning River those nine months. But in the end she would've come round, she'd have been overjoyed. His glorious Ponds, oh how the Doctor missed them, even now, centuries after they'd sealed their fates in stone.

They'd been his parents-in-law, through his marriage to River, becoming the first family he'd had in ages.

So many years had passed since those days, the scars had healed, but never faded, not completely, the raggedy man had never been able to forget them, not for one second, for they were seared onto his hearts. Forever.

Gazing down at this breathtaking child, the Doctor felt the same love he'd had for Amy and Rory, perhaps one even stronger, more intense.

It was terribly painful, yet equally incredible at the same time.

He smoothed those tiny curly ringlets, soaking in the sight of that precious face, knowing this was a moment he would always remember.

For there, imprinted on his hearts, was his daughter, shining through like a beacon of hope, alive, so beautifully alive, above all the other faces of the long dead, the harshness of his past, everything—a sight that, he knew, he would cherish for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Note: Don't worry, more exciting events will be coming in future chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one. Feel free to check out my others, including my recent post-TATM fic, ****_The Healing_****.**

**Please take this time to leave a review.**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	11. Allons-y

**Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter at last. Warning: It is extremely long so if you don't recall what happened in the previous one you might want to refresh your memory. I tried to put a lot into this, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the man in the pinstriped suit paced back and forth, his gaze glued to the screens in front of him. His left fist balled up against his thigh as his right hand trudged through his spiky hair.

He'd hardly even spoken in the hours since they'd arrived, a fact that nobody took to be a particularly good sign, especially given the circumstances.

Only Pete and Rose were willing to stand behind the Doctor, ready to deal with any questions or complaints the clever man might have.

The Williams' found themselves situated on a small sofa towards the back of the room where they could still see and hear all that occurred, but also give the others the space they needed at the same time.

"What's he doin'?" Amelia Williams asked, finally breaking the silence. Perched on her lap was Melody, who was apparently growing testy. Beside her sat her husband, a man that seemed very transfixed on the scene before him, much to Amelia's annoyance.

When Rory didn't respond, he received a rather firm nudge from his wife.

"Ow! What was that for?" his tone revealed his confusion.

"You weren't listening to me…" she announced, her voice now more light-hearted.

"Sorry, I was just…I…I…mean…" he muttered incoherently, eyes bouncing between the images on the screens and the woman sitting beside him.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Amelia conceded, knowing exactly where her husband's mind lay.

Lacing her fingers through Rory's, she tried to be understanding.

"Yeah. Well, it's kind of weird…I hardly even know River, but there's something about her…I mean, she's in there… enduring pain for our sakes… for our protection…it just…it just doesn't seem right. I don't want her to end up dying or something…maybe it's just my medical instincts kicking in…but...it's almost like…like I have this parental concern…oh, that sounds quite rubbish, considering she's…well, she's much older than me...actually…never mind…forget it…" he stared at the ground, afraid to meet his wife's gaze straight on.

"No, I know what you mean. I feel the same way." The red head confessed.

"You do?"

"Mmm. Hmm. It's like you said…there's something about her, not just what she's doing for us, it's deeper than that. Almost like…I know her from somewhere before…but we've only just met, so I suppose that can't be possible, can it?" Without thinking, Amelia found herself looking down at her precious Melody, who was currently tugging at her shirt.

"Well, with all we've learned in the past five hours, I think I'd probably believe just about anything. All this alternate universe stuff…the Raggedy Man from your dreams turning out to be real… I guess I wouldn't be _that_ surprised if River turned out to know us in her universe, I mean, we know the Doctor there, right? And she knows…well, I think she knows the Doctor…so she must've met us sometime." Rory defined the situation as best he could.

"Maybe…but there's something else that I've noticed …Those guys at Torchwood, they've been calling River _Melody Pond_. My maiden name was Pond, well, duh, you know that…and obviously our daughter's name is Melody, so what if…what if she's…"

"Related to us? Nah. Too weird. I'd believe a lot of things at this point…but that, well, that's just ridiculous…she and Melody don't look a bit alike…" Rory shrugged, still not soundly terribly sure of himself.

"'Course. Yeah, right, dunno what I was thinking." A moment's pause. "Rory…"

"Yeah?"

"What…what are we getting ourselves into?" Amelia managed to ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyes rested on the pensive stances of the Doctor and Pete and also Rose Tyler, who stood behind them, cradling River's newborn in her arms.

"I…I really don't know. But whatever happens…I'll keep you and Melody safe. I can promise that." His voice filled with such conviction that Amelia felt her cheeks burn.

"But what if…" she started, a bit uncertain.

"It'll be fine. I think the Doctor knows what he's doing…I…I trust him…"

"So do I. Not really sure why, though." For a second, Amelia vacantly stared into seemingly nothingness, until her senses suddenly snapped back into gear. "Look at the pair of us, just jabbering on…don't you think we should be helping him—"But when she glanced back at her husband, she realized he'd already gotten up, probably about to do just that.

Moving from her seat, Amelia watched as Rory approached the young blonde.

"What can we do?" Dr. Williams wondered, his thoughts directed at Rose Tyler.

"Right now?" Her arms tightened around River's daughter, as her face grew downcast. "Nothing."

"Seriously though, Rose, with River being treated like that we can't just…"

"I know. Believe me, if _the Doctor_ doesn't start spouting out a plan soon I might just do something drastic…" She annunciated each word in a distinct way, obviously trying to get her husband's attention.

Apparently her tactics weren't too effective, considering the Doctor continued his agonizing pacing without so much as acknowledging her.

Inserting herself into the conversation, Amelia piped up.

"What exactly _is_ he doing?" she repeated her earlier inquiry, her head tilting towards the man who was currently sifting his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Thinkin'. Or at least tryin' to. And he's been awfully quiet ever since we got here, so I'd say it isn't goin' too well." Biting her lip, Rose watched as her husband shot her a quick glance.

"Tell me about it." Her father mumbled, maneuvering away from his son-in-law. "Those screens monitor most of Torchwood's communications, but unfortunately security is limited. Wherever River is right now isn't within range. Which can mean one of two things. Either it's just a plain coincidence or else this is a deliberate move and they suspect they're being watched."

"I'm betting on the latter." A resigned sigh escaped Rose's throat. "Dad? What is it?" Pete's sullen demeanor finally got to her.

"It's just…I think he's still cross with me."

"Well, you did keep him and me in the dark about this for nearly three-and-a-half years so I don't exactly blame him, do you?" Rose snapped, immediately regretting her words as soon as she saw her father's reaction. "Sorry. But you really should've told us."

"I did what I thought was best, Rose, and I don't regret it. You've no idea how dangerous these people are. I couldn't take the risk. This was the safest option." Looking anywhere but her face, Pete Tyler justified his actions.

"Safe?" a sardonic laugh exploded from the front of the room as the human Doctor finally decided to acknowledge his counterparts' existence. He veered closer to his father-in-law, a fierce anger ablaze in his eyes. "This is what you call safe, Pete? In case you haven't noticed, there are a bunch of homicidal maniacs rampant at Torchwood, and you've known about them for what, three-and-a-half years? And somehow you thought that by keeping that very important tidbit of information to yourself, you would be_ protecting_ us? Oh, I suspected something was up a long time ago…but without this kind of technology I really couldn't do much about it, now could I? If you had kept me properly informed about this, these idiots would have been dealt with ages back. Now, because you've been so intent on hiding the truth, they're more dangerous than ever. As we speak, a woman who has been through hell and back and doesn't even belong here is putting her life on the line for all of us. But she isn't the only one at risk. Her baby, this innocent child, born only a few days back is being hunted by these monsters, who, let me reiterate, have been my fellow colleagues for, oh, what was it, three-and-a-half years! And _who _decided to wait until _today_ to explain all of this to me?"

"Doctor, calm down!" Rose demanded, grabbing him by the tie.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when River Song is in there, trying to protect each and every one of us from those brainless morons? If I don't figure out how to get her out of there then before I know it, the last connection to her universe will be severed and she won't be able to get back. That can't happen under any circumstances, because if it does, past me will have never met her, which means she will have never existed and the biological metacrisis may have never come about." Stopping to catch his breath, the Doctor paused a moment.

"All this because of _one_ woman? You're blaming this all on me, Doctor, and I can deal with that, but there's something I don't understand. If River's never been here before than what are the Torchwood people using her for? You're right, I have known about them for a while, and maybe I should've told you sooner, but look, we've got bigger things to consider. I've been monitoring these people for some time, and they've been planning something…_way_ before they ever found this River Song or whatever her name is, which means she's only a small part of a larger scheme. But out of everyone they could've used, why _her_?"

"She's…well, like I told you before…she's like me. She's a partial Time Lord. And her daughter's nearly full Time Lord."

"What's…what's a Time Lord?" Amelia asked and her husband nodded indistinctly, both clearly confused.

Rolling his eyes, the man in the pin-striped nearly scoffed.

"Are you taking care of this?" he passed the responsibility of explaining onto his wife.

"Why do I…oh, never mind…Amelia, Rory, why don't we just come over here while these two _sort out their differences._" Drawing them away from the crowd, Rose managed to regain a patience she didn't know she had. Perhaps it was the warm bundle of a baby in her arms that helped to alleviate some tension.

"Oh, you don't have to…" Rory began, seeing their confusion was causing a further conflict.

"No, really, it's fine, I don't mind…"

While the blonde, and the Williams' swerved to the side, the Doctor and Pete continued their adamant conversation.

"Okay, back to this; Doctor, how can she be a partial _Time Lord_? I thought you were the last of your kind and as for the baby…"

"Yeah…long story…So the original Doctor regenerated and married River Song, the daughter of his companions, conceived in the TARDIS…and they had _this_ baby, who the Doctor apparently doesn't know about. " he pointed to the infant in Rose's arms. "That's the gist of it. Any questions?"

"Yes. What? How do you me—"

"Well…sorry because I don't really have time to explain. It's a long story, very complicated. And honestly, I don't know most of it. Right, then. Pete, I also apologize for snapping at you but as you can see, I'm under enormous pressure at the moment."

"Alright, but…It doesn't make sense." He stated, very matter-of-factly.

"What doesn't make sense? Plenty of things in the universe don't make sense…well, at least relatively speaking..." The Doctor sounded more like his typical self.

"Doctor, stop jabbering on and answer him!" Cutting in, Rose reprimanded her husband.

"Oi! I thought I told you to…"

"Yes, and as you can see, I'm doin' my best. Now _what _doesn't make sense, dad?"

"Well…among other things…which I won't even begin to consider…my question is _this_. If they've had access to_ you_ all along, Doctor, what makes River Song so special? They could've killed her, but they haven't so I'm assuming they've something else in mind."

"See…that's kind of where I'm stuck…much as I loathe admitting it…because you're right, Pete, if they simply wanted someone with Time Lord DNA, they could have used me, but when they had the chance, they only knocked me out. Now, River's baby, she's very close to being a full Time Lord, so that may be something. What if River's just bait and all this is a trap? Nah. Too simple. Plus, they only discovered those two a few days ago, which means they must have modified their original plan within that time…and somehow River and the child just happen to fit in with…_OH_."

"Oh? Oh, what?" Amelia quipped, catching on quite quickly after that little discussion with Rose Tyler.

"_Oh_…"

"Doctor?" His wife questioned, perching a brow.

"Oh, don't you see?" Running a hand through his spiky hair, the Doctor finally regained some liveliness.

"No, believe it or not, I don't."

"Oh, Rose. I am thick, so very thickity-thick-thick…"

"Please…Not this again…" she muttered under her breath, no longer in high spirits. "Come on, get on with it! What are you tryin' to say?"

"Pete, you know what I'm thinking don't you? You said it yourself…"

"What? Did I? What do you mean? Doctor?" He furrowed his brows.

"Think about it, Pete, you've been monitoring them all along, but what_ for_?"

"Well, because I suspected that some of 'em were getting dangerous, plotting something…it all started after you and Rose and Mickey showed up in this universe…only a few people seemed suspicious, but the resistance grew, especially after you settled here permanently. I overheard things, feared for your safety…you know…"

"And you built this place. Yes I know. But still, there's got to be something more to this. If you went to all this trouble, then you must have been fairly certain of their intentions. What did you think they were going to do?" His voice gradually reached a crescendo as he became more adamant.

"I…well…with their sudden…interest in you…I thought, well I suspected that they might be planning on killing you, which not only jeopardized your life, but also my daughter's. I hoped that maybe by keeping you oblivious to that I would be able to handle the situation, myself."

"But why would they want to kill me?"

"Because you're an alien, and they saw you as a threat…"

"Okay, slow down, can someone please tell me what is going on?" Amelia feistily demanded, hands on her hips, as Rory held Melody, clearly wondering the same.

"Doctor, the Torchwood people, you keep referring to them as 'they,' but what exactly do you mean? We've worked at Torchwood for years, so how could this group of people have gone unnoticed for that long?" Dr. Williams asserted himself at last.

"They didn't. Pete saw the truth. And I always suspected people could turn on me; that's why I had everyone call me John Smith rather than the Doctor. But I suppose these people are also really good at keeping secrets."

"But what is their intent, Doctor, are they trying to kill you just because you have some alien DNA in ya?" the Scottish cadence rippled through the room.

"No, it can't be that simple. If they'd only wanted to kill me they could've done it ages back. Maybe that was the intention to begin with, but it certainly isn't now. They saw something in me that could be used. They've been using me …because their plan is much deeper than I've ever imagined..." he paused to catch his breath, before continuing his in-depth explanation. "Back at Torchwood, Pete, before you picked us up, as we were leaving, I heard the leader speaking to River. He said that River was an alien threat and some other rubbish. It sounded like he wanted to kill her, but we know from my experience and hers that that's not what they really intend. How would they have even known to monitor River the way they did? She's only been here for a few days…and I'm the only person in this universe who'd ever heard of her, so they couldn't have known who she was to begin with."

Sensing where her husband was going with his rant, Rose chimed in.

"But didn't they give her a blood test or somethin'? And then they placed a tracking device on her to learn more after they figured out she wasn't human. I…I think they must have seen her as a threat."

"Not just a threat, Rose. An opportunity."

"For _what_?"

"To get exactly what they want."

"And what's that? _You_?"

"No, I may be part of it, but I'm not the key. We know they've been scheming for a while, but I think there's something else, something vital, that we, or rather, I, have overlooked. Let's think back. How did they find River and her child in the first place?" His hands gestured dramatically, beckoning Rose to answer.

"The readings…at Bad Wolf Bay…they saw that the gateway to reality had reopened. They were worried, so they got you to examine it more closely."

"But why would they need me to examine it? Evidently they've been monitoring that area ever since the Doctor left us here four years ago, perhaps even longer. They may have acted surprised by it, but something else tells me that was all just for show. Torchwood wasn't just monitoring Bad Wolf Bay. They were _waiting_." He annunciated the last word, trying to make his point clear.

"Waiting?"

"Yes, waiting! That's exactly why they haven't enacted their plan until now."

"Hold on, if they knew about possibility of the crack re-opening all along, then why _did _they send for you?" the young blonde couldn't help but wonder.

"Because something unexpected happened." His gaze shifted down to River's baby. "A woman and her infant daughter landed on Bad Wolf Bay. That's why everyone was so panicked. The cracks had reopened, but they hadn't found what they'd been looking for."

"Wh-what, what had they been looking for?" Rose asked.

"Not what, _who_. After all, who's the one person that unintentionally prompted this Torchwood sedition effort in the first place? Who has been the only person ever to leave this world and go back to the other universe, not just once, but twice? Who was it that you spent all that time trying to find, Rose?"

"The Doctor."

"Yes, the Doctor. Not me, not a partial-human metacrisis version of him. The last of the Time Lords, the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm. That's who they were waiting for. But that's not who they found is it? They found a woman and her child. Not just any woman, oh no, no ordinary woman could've gotten through to this universe with only a Vortex Manipulator and _survived_, unscathed. Only someone with incredible strength and stamina and access could have accomplished that. And of course River Song isn't just anyone. She's the Doctor's wife. And not only that, she's the mother of his child. They wanted the Doctor, but they got the next best thing. His wife and daughter. Both nearly Time Lords themselves, and also the perfect bait. After all, what better way to attract the Doctor than to place the lives of his wife and child on the line?"

"But that still doesn't tell us _why_ they want him. And how would the Doctor even know about this Torchwood threat? He doesn't have access to this universe."

"He wouldn't. But let me tell you, if the Doctor is anything, it's not stupid. He'll be smart enough to figure out that something's happened to River and sooner or later he'll find out exactly what that something is. I know River tried to hide the baby from him, but I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows by now. Which must mean that it's only a matter of time before he discovers the truth. Now, if I were him, which I kind of am in a way, and I found out my wife and daughter were stranded in an alternate universe, what would I do? I'd find a way to get to them whether it was possible or not. And that's exactly what those idiots down at Torchwood want. Which is why we're going to prevent that from ever happening." A suspicious gleam flickered in his eye, as a grin crinkled across his face.

"How?"

"Like this. Allons-y!"

* * *

Cringing, the curly haired woman regained her surroundings, slightly chilled by the dark room that she'd been thrust inside and the fact that due to her blindfold, she couldn't see a thing even if she'd wanted to.

_How long have I been in here? _ She wondered, unable to make out any distinct features of the place they'd put her in.

_Let's see…I was in that other room…and then they threatened me…but all the rest is a bit of a blur…so they must have given me something to knock me unconscious…obviously they don't want me to have any idea where I am…no comprehension of surroundings means no chance of escape…or so they think…_

Recollecting her recent experiences, River began to try to move, only to be constrained by the shackles that fettered not only her wrists but also other parts of her body as well, including her ankles, clutching her even tighter than they had before.

_After my little outburst, I suppose these people aren't taking any chances._

Without warning, her arm began stinging, and River realized that they must have been drawing her blood or else injecting her body.

A brief feeling of lightheadedness overcame her, which made her suspect that both actions had been performed.

_All this blood-testing, what's it for? They already know who I am. What are they trying to do, then? _

She didn't have time to ponder this before a series of heavy footsteps entered her hearing; somewhere in front of her a door slammed open, causing River to jolt in surprise.

"It's time." One man declared to others, his gruff voice anything but promising. "Let the interrogation begin."

"H-How long have I been here?" the woman asked aloud, dreading the response that she might receive.

"Long enough to get yourself in the right frame of mind. We really don't want to have a repeat of this morning's incident, now, do we?" the leader mocked, drawing closer to her with a large gun in hand, ensuring that River Song knew exactly what she was up against.

"No, I suppose not." She replied icily, pretending to go along with whatever they were trying to do.

"Good. Glad to see this psychopath is finally coming to her senses. Now, Miss Song…"

_"Mrs._"

"Yes. Quite right. So… _Mrs_. Song, we're going to ask you a series of questions. You are going to answer to the best of your ability and as concisely as possible."

"And if I don't?" a bitterness seethed in her tone.

River felt the barrel of a gun placed against her temple. The man bent down closer to her, speaking just above a whisper.

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what we'd do. Let's just say if you want your daughter and your friends to live then I suggest you do everything I tell you." His callousness made her shudder.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That's for us to know and you to never find out and if you speak out of turn like that again I will not hesitate to use this. Do you understand me?" he pressed the gun further against her head.

Stiffening, River tried her best to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Yes." It was defying her very nature to not fight back, but in a way she was retaliating because she was protecting the people she cared about the most.

"Good. Now, once again, I have been instructed to ask you a series of questions. You will give me appropriate answers to the best of your ability in a short amount of time."

"Fine. Ask away." Although she intended to sound cool and confident, River couldn't conceal the fear she felt seeping into her tone.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't even think about lying to us. In here, we have the kind of technology that can detect a lie just by the sound of your voice. So don't play games, Miss Song, you really don't want to do that. Currently your body is not only restrained but also hooked up to a series of wires which will send jolts of electricity straight to your heart if you so choose to defy me and lie. Do you understand, now?"

"Yes, and like I said before, ask away."

"Alright then. You are married to the Doctor, correct?"

"Yes."

"Which incarnation of the Doctor are you married to?"

"The Eleventh. But I'm probably married to future incarnations as well, I don't really…"

"Thank you, but that is all we know for this question. Next one. Have you met the tenth incarnation of the Doctor at any time in the past prior to coming here?"

"Prior to coming here, no." apparently that wasn't the answer the man expected, going by the way he clutched River's wrist.

"You _liar_."

"I'm not lying. I'm sure your scans can tell you that—"

"Then how could he have recognized you?"

"Because he met a future version of me, you moron, and if you knew anything about my relationship with the Doctor this wouldn't come as a surprise to you." River stated firmly, sarcasm filling her tone.

"Scan her again." he barked to one of his inferiors.

"Confirmed, Sir. Song is telling the truth."

"Off the fly this time, but if I catch you lying to me…well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we? You had a daughter with the Doctor, correct?"

"Yes." She bit her lip.

"How much does he know about her?"

"Nothing. I used a perception filter to hide my pregnancy." Her throat closed as she truly realized how much she wished she had told her husband, especially given the possibility that she might never see him again.

"When was she conceived?"

"About nine months ago." Stating the obvious, River refused to give them any insight into her personal life.

"Under what circumstances?"

"Oh, I do think that's pushing it, don't you? Though if you really insist I'd be happy to go into detail…" River's hearty laugh rang in their ears.

Awkward silence.

"Actually, never mind that. Moving on. Why did you conceal your pregnancy from him?"

For a moment she laid completely still, unresponsive.

"Answer me! Why did you conceal your pregnancy from him?"

With a weary sigh, River submitted.

"Because…because…he's…he's lost so much already…and I can't bear to put him through that again." her eyes grew watery and for once she was actually thankful for the blindfold.

"Has he had children before?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"No."

"Then with _who_?"

"His first wife back on Gallifrey, thousands of years ago. And if you must know they're all dead." Her heart silently broke for her husband as she considered the immense pain he must cope with having endured that.

"Why did you land at Bad Wolf Bay?" the man asked calmly, and River was glad he'd changed the subject.

"It wasn't intentional. I was frantic to get out of the hospital so I typed in random coordinates into my Vortex Manipulator."

"Why were you frantic to leave the hospital?"

"Because my daughter was in danger."

"From what?"

"The Silence. An organization in my universe that stole me from my parents and raised me as a weapon to kill the Doctor."

"Your parents are Amelia and Rory Williams, also known as Pond, correct?"

"Yes."

"And in this universe, their daughter, Melody, would have been you if your mother had never met the Doctor, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were conceived in the Doctor's TARDIS, which mutated your DNA, giving you partial Time Lord abilities, correct?"

"Yes. Now why don't you ask me something you don't already know." She shot back, clearly annoyed by the interrogation.

"Are you the Doctor's current companion?"

"No."

"Why not? You are his wife, yes?"

"I'm also locked up in a cell nearly all day. But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy my nights with my husband."

"So you do travel with him?"

"Yes. But not in the companion-sense. Well, unless, of course, you're speaking in the s-"

"Ah-hemm…Moving on. Who is the Doctor's companion currently?"

"Clara Oswin Oswald." River revealed, surprised she remembered the girl's name, having only met her a few times in the past.

"Not your parents?"

"No." she shuddered.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know." Her heart pounded as she spoke. "But it was something big. Something in my future, I think. My husband has not been the same since he lost them." In her mind, River could picture her husband, his darker clothing, and oh, those endlessly sad eyes.

"How long have you known the Doctor?"

"Technically? My whole life."

"How well do you know him?"

A moment's hesitance.

"Fairly well, I'd say."

"Do you know his name?"

"Not yet. But I hope to someday." River explained with a calm assurance.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. Always and completely."

"Does he love you?"

The question was spoken quietly, and yet somehow it shook River to the very core of her being.

"That depends. Which Doctor are you referring to?"

"Your husband."

For a second, she didn't open her mouth, content to remain silent. A dark voice inside her, Melody Pond, the psychopath, taunted River, plaguing her heart with the doubts she battled every day.

Her throat caught.

"I…I…honestly…don't know…" It hurt to admit, but the truth was that River couldn't have been more blatantly honest.

"That answer isn't acceptable. Give it to me straight. Yes or no."

"I…" River started to answer but didn't finish, conflicted by the sight of the young Doctor's face in Utah, the pain that she'd felt as he'd spoken those bitter words without mercy.

'_I love a bad girl, me. But trust you? _Seriously_?'_

Those memories flooded her mind, making it impossible to pull out the good bits that she tried to cling to during such painful times.

_'I don't wanna marry you.'_

But suddenly, amidst the massive storm of chaos that consumed her mind, the image of her husband shone through, flashing like a beacon, a vibrant hope.

_'River, whatever you do, don't give up. I… love you… so much, always and completely, and that is not about to change. But you have to stay strong, now, River. Please, just do that for me.'_

It was odd, she couldn't even remember him ever saying that, and yet the words returned, calling from the depths of her heart with a firmness that she could scarcely comprehend.

"What is it Song? Yes or no?!" the man practically spat, his fingers digging into her flesh.

Deep down, in the farthest reaches of her soul, she knew with certainty that there was only one honest way to respond. No matter the pain or the lies or the anguish, after all these years of marriage, she couldn't deny the truth.

"Well?"

And then it came, a quiet, hushed whisper, spoken not only to the men surrounding her, but more importantly the one who needed to hear it the most. Herself.

"Yes."

* * *

"Doctor, would you like me to put her back in her cot, now?" Novice Pyne asked suddenly, drawing the man in the bow tie out of his silent trance-like state.

"Sorry, what?" was his swift response. His eyes shifted down to the tiny baby that was nestled against his chest, her steady breathing a blissful melody that steadied his hearts if only for a fleeting moment.

"Your daughter…she's asleep now, would you like me to put her back in the cot?" her soft voice was calm and gentle.

"Oh…cot?" a thought quickly occurred to the Doctor. "Wait, I have just the thing for her. But I'd have to get it from the TARDIS." The image of his ancient Gallifreyan cot rippled through his mind, reminding him of a beautiful day long ago, the day he'd discovered the truth about River Song.

He gazed at his daughter's precious features, and couldn't help but see the resemblance to her mother even now.

"Oh, River…"

"Doctor?"

"Sorry, Novice. Just…just talking to myself." The Doctor's shoulders slumped.

"You said something about getting a cot?"

"Oh, yes, yes. But I'd… I'd have to get it in the TARDIS, and I well, I don't want to leave her." His finger wobbled as he pointed to his baby girl.

"Is the TARDIS still in the lobby?"

A pause.

"Well…yes. I suppose it is." He stuttered, looking at the nurse straight on.

"That's not far, Doctor. And from what I've seen, you're a gentle man. Why don't you just take her with you, and dematerialize here?"

"But I don't…I don't want to leave my wife either…" His hearts constricted as he glanced over at River's sleeping face in the next room over.

"Nonsense, she'll be fine, Doctor. I'll keep an eye on her. You trust me, don't you?"

"Well, River obviously trusted you enough to deliver our baby, so…yes, I-I do." Snuggling his daughter closer to himself, the man in the bow tie began to move. "But if anything happens to her—"

He spun around to face Novice, who planted a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, she'll be fine. I promise. Now, please, after all the shocks of the day, I think you need to do something that isn't out of the ordinary. Go to the TARDIS, get that cot, and come back here. Miss Song and I will be waiting when you get back. Alright?"

"Alright. And Novice…"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Thank you." A sad, crooked smile formed across his face as he turned towards the exit to the room.

She muttered something incoherent in response, but the Doctor didn't hear it. His mind was too focused, too intent of reaching his destination, too determined to protect this tiny bundle in his arms.

And off he went, swerving along hallways that he'd only seen once before; secretly amazed that he had even the faintest idea where he was going.

_Hmmm. The Old Girl should be around here, somewhere. Ah, yes!_

Finding himself back in the lobby in a matter of minutes, the spaceman slowly made his way toward his box.

He cradled the infant in the crook of his arm, using the other hand to open the doors with the snap of his fingers.

Just the aura of the blue-green light of his beloved TARDIS raised his spirits, at least a little bit, making the Doctor breathe easier.

Almost immediately he noticed the familiar old cot situated right beside the console. In awe of what his ship had done for him, the Doctor sucked in a breath.

"Thanks, Old Girl. You always know just what I need." His TARDIS hummed in response at the sound of her thief's voice.

With that, the Doctor lifted his sleeping daughter ever so carefully into the cot where both he and her mother had slept as babies. Bending down, he planted a light kiss on her forehead, before moving to stroke those soft curls. "Sleep well, my daughter." A lump formed in his throat as he recalled a very different looking man speaking those same words to his children centuries ago. He felt a lone tear slip down his cheek, but quickly rose to wipe it away. "They're gone. Long gone. But…but…at least…after all this time…I still…I still have you… and your mummy. For now, anyway."

His thoughts of the Library and River's sacrifice came souring back into his mind, crushing his hearts in the process.

It was then that a ringing sound suddenly reverberated through the console room, causing the Doctor to jump in surprise.

Startled by the unfamiliar noise, the baby awoke, her cries reaching her Daddy's ears.

"There, there, now, it's just the phone. Daddy's gotcha, little one." He wrapped his hands around her tiny form yet again, bringing her back up to his chest. "And look. Guess where we are?"

The baby made a small gurgling sound.

"That's right! The TARDIS. _My_ TARDIS. What do you think of Daddy's Old Girl?" He gestured to the beautiful interior dotted with bursts of blue, silver, and white, the Gallifreyan-lined top of the console glistening as the centerpiece.

Ignoring the fact that the phone was still buzzing, the man in the bow tie continued talking.

"What? You—you think I should answer my phone? How do you even—oh, never mind. If you insist." His lips quickly touched her cheek as he grabbed the old-fashioned-looking phone.

"Hello?" his voice was uncertain. Who would be calling at a time like this? Wait, what if it was his wife, calling from a future point in time? What if River needed him?

"River?" he asked meekly, wanting nothing more than to simply hear the comforting sound of her voice.

It was rather difficult trying to listen, given the fact that his daughter started tugging at his bow tie.

"Oi! Stop that! I'm trying to find out if this is your mu—"

"Doctor? Who are you talking to?" the Doctor recognized the young woman's voice at the end of the line in an instant.

"Cl-Clara?" he muttered, slightly disappointed that it hadn't been his wife.

"Yes. Clara. Your companion, remember? You dropped me off to do some investigating in Victorian London a few days ago?"

There was a brief wave of silence as the Doctor recalled doing just that, though admittedly for him, it had been weeks, not days.

"Doctor? You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Rule One.

His daughter began to cry again, so the Doctor rocked her back and forth soothingly. "Hush, hush, it's alright, just Clara."

"Who's that?"

"Wh-what? Wh-who's who?" he tried to avoid her question.

"You were talking to someone. And earlier you said something about your wife. Is that who you're with? River?" Clara supposed, being closer to the truth than she knew.

"Well, not…not exactly." His voice trembled as he spoke.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Clara."

"Clearly you're not. Or you wouldn't sound like that."

"Like what? Like, like what?" he shifted his tone of voice, sounding even more abnormal in the process.

"Like you're hiding something. If you don't start talkin' soon I'm going to call your wife, borrow her Vortex Manipulator and come speak to you face to face." her tone was one of determination.

"You most certainly are not! You—you…that's just…that's ridiculous…you don't even have her number…and you're in Victorian London!"

"So, what? I still carry my mobile. And for your information, River did give me her number last time we saw her. Said I could use it if you ever need her or do something stupid beyond belief." Clara stated, very matter-of-factly.

"What? Why would I do that?" the Doctor scoffed.

"Have ya seen yourself?"

"Oi! Just…Shut up!" it came out of habit, but the Doctor immediately covered his mouth, silently reprimanding himself for saying such a word in front of his daughter. "Sorry." He whispered to his baby, who coed in response.

"Wait, was that a baby?"

"Umm…no…"

"Doctor, I'm a former governess, I know what a baby sounds like." His friend stated dryly.

"B-but…n-no…I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"That obvious, huh? You're even using your lying voice."

"Lying voice? What do you mean?"

"Oh, just the way you sound when you start using that high-pitched tone and spluttering like a bloody idiot and you think you're being convincing but in reality anyone could tell you're lying in a heartbeat."

"I…I do not do that…"

"Yes, you do. In fact, you're doing it right now."

"No, I'm not, stop it, stop—"

"I'm sure River would completely agree. But that's beside the point. My question is this: Why are you trying to hide the fact that you're holding a baby from me?"

Sighing in frustration, the Doctor resigned himself to answer.

"Clara…please; I just…I really don't want to talk about this right now…" his voice began to waiver, and he nearly stumbled over his words.

"I just…I want…I want to help you, Doctor. That's all." A hidden vulnerability shone through Clara's declaration.

"I know. And I appreciate it. But, I can't…I can't talk about it right now. It's just…too…painful…" a sob reached his throat as he gazed down at the newborn baby in his arms.

"Okay. But you're…you're not alone are you? With the baby?"

"No, no, I'm not. Not exactly."

"Is River there?"

"Um…yes…she is…in a way…" he tried to be as honest as he could.

"Good. If anyone could help you, it's her. I've got a feeling you're hiding something major from me. But it's alright, I understand. Just…please look after yourself. And don't…don't wait too long to pick me up. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax are worried about you too. We all are."

"I'm_ fine_, Clara. Really."

"You'll tell me when you're ready, I get it. Goodnight, Doctor."

"'Night, Clara."

"And remember, don't wait too long."

"I won't."

"Promise?" her voice was muffled.

"Promise. Cross my hearts. See you soon?"

"Yeah, see ya soon."

"Oh, and Clara?"

"What?"

"Don't go and get yourself killed while I'm away."

"Why would I do that?"

"No reason…it's that you have…a…erm…dangerous history…"

"Goodnight, Doctor." Clara quickly cut him off.

"Goodnight. See you soon." Pressing a button, the Doctor hastily hung up.

His daughter had since fallen asleep, so he gently placed her back on top of the soft blankets in the cot. As he put her down, a small slip of paper, placed among the blankets caught his eye.

Odd, he didn't recall seeing _that_ before.

Making a mental note to himself, the man in the bow tie put it in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets to save for later.

The Doctor spoke to his child.

"Sleep well, little one. I love you."

He kissed his daughter's baby-soft skin one last time, before rising to pilot his ship.

"Let's see then, Old Girl, don't want to keep Novice waiting, do we?" with that he pressed assorted levers and such, typing in coordinates and putting the TARDIS on invisible setting.

That last action jolted his memory. He couldn't help but think of his wife, all curls and smiles, always trying to outwit him and fly his ship better than he did when she thought he wasn't looking.

_Oh, River…_

His hearts cried out for the woman he loved with desperation he didn't know he'd had.

In seconds he felt the TARDIS land, momentarily snapping him out of his thoughts.

Grasping the cot, the Doctor cautiously opened the doors, before placing it in his daughter's room.

"Back already?" Novice asked from across the way. "It's only been about a minute or so…"

She watched a flicker of pain in his face, as he bent down beside where his daughter slept.

"Wait, Doctor, did something happen? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Novice, you have absolutely no idea…"

* * *

**Note: Hope it was worth the wait. If you enjoyed this chapter/story, feel free to check out some of my others (profile page) and/or follow me on my new tumblr ( ). Thanks for reading!**

**Please take this time to leave a review.**

**Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
